Lo daría todo por ti
by adictaapotter
Summary: Llevada por la ilusión de que Harry ha regresado para buscarla, Ginny se convertirá en un anzuelo. ¿Y quiénes pican los anzuelos? Pues los príncipes azules, claro.
1. Lo siento

Lo siento

Era más de medianoche, cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione terminaron de cenar en la carpa.

Luego de dos días sin comer, Hermione había aceptado entrar furtivamente a una casa muggle y sacar algo de comida (después de dejar algo de dinero, por supuesto).

Estaban muy, muy cansados y luego de un atracón de huevos revueltos, a los tres se les cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

-Creo que hare la primera guardia-musitó Harry mientras se levantaba y reprimía un bostezo.

-Harry creo que sería más conveniente que yo la haga-replicó Hermione, alzando las cejas.-Luces muy cansado y...

-Estoy perfectamente, Hermione-replicó Harry embozando una sonrisa, y se dispuso a salir.

Pero de repente y sin previo aviso, la carpa , los rostros de Ron y de Hermione ,desaparecieron y la cicatriz de la frente le ardió furiosamente al tiempo que todo su entorno se desvanecía.

* * *

_Se hallaba de pie ante un edificio muy familiar._

_Que tonto había sido._

_¿Como era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido un plan así? a él, a Lord Voldemort, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Era tan obvio..._

_Severus había mencionado que Potter estaba enamorado de una Weasley._

_Ese detalle le había parecido menor. Solo demostraba que su enemigo poseía las mismas debilidades que cualquier humano, que cualquier mortal._

_Pero él estaba muy lejos de ser un simple mortal. El, había desafiado los límites de la magia oscura y había alcanzado el tesoro mas soñado por el hombre: la inmortalidad._

_Y esa muchacha, esa despreciable traidora a la sangre...Su muerte no sería de relevancia y el mundo mágico le agradecería por haberlos liberado de semejante contaminación a la sangre._

_Con este nuevo plan, que no admitía fallas, conseguiría destrozarle el corazón a Potter y acabar con él, al mismo tiempo._

_Sonrió de solo imaginar el rostro de su enemigo, contorsionado por el dolor y luego su mirada inexpresiva, sus ojos en blanco..._

_Introdujo la mano en su túnica y saco una botellita de vidrio y mediante magia convoco a una escoba. La pequeña botellita de contenía poción multijugos._

_Lucius Malfoy le había proporcionado algunos cabellos de Harry, conseguidos la noche en que el muchacho cumplió 17 años._

_Vertió estos cabellos en la poción, que se tiño de un color dorado. La bebió, no sin asco, y al cabo de unos segundos, se había transformado en su peor enemigo._

_La muchachita Weasley debía de pertenecer a Gryffindor como su despreciable familia._

_Paso una pierna por encima de la escoba y se elevo en el aire._

_Se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor y se asomo por la ventana. La abrió con cuidado y entro por ella._

_No le costó trabajo reconocer a la niña. Su llamativa melena, se hubiera visto a kilómetros de distancia._

_Le tapo la boca con la mano y Ginny Weasley despertó muy sobresaltada._

_Sus ojos color miel se abrieron desmesuradamente al creer que era Harry quien la estaba observando._

_"Necesito que vengas conmigo "susurró con la voz de Potter._

_Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y se subió a la escoba con Voldemort._

_Pero un vez que llegaron a tierra firme, él elimino los vestigios de la poción multijugos y la apunto con la varita antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar._

_De su varita salieron cuerdas que la ataron firmemente las manos, los pies y le taparon la boca._

_La obligo a desaparecer con él, no sin antes quitarle la varita mágica._

_Aparecieron en un patio de aspecto deprimente, en medio de una pequeña isla._

_El patio estaba rodeado de celadas vacías._

_Azkaban._

_Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que amaneciera. Luego les enviaría un mensaje a la familia Weasley diciendo que la había secuestrado, a ella, a Ginny._

_Si Potter se ponía en contacto con los Weasley vendría a buscarla, pero para entonces ella ya estaría muerta y el pronto le haría compañía._

_Y si no se comunicaba, la mataría igual, ya que Potter se enteraría algún día y volvería a buscar venganza. En ambas opciones, Potter, moriría y... Sufriría, también._

_

* * *

_Harry volvió en sí, muy sobresaltado. Se había desmayado y desplomado sobre el frio suelo de la carpa.

Con la caída, se le habían caído las gafas.

Al ponérselas noto que entre el sudor que empapaba su rostro, también se encontraban las lagrimas.

Se las seco lo más rápido que pudo para que ni Ron ni Hermione, arrodilladlos a su lado, se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Se sentía realmente mal como si tuviera fiebre y la cicatriz le latía furiosamente, con un dolor agudo, demasiado conocido.

Giro hacia un costado y vomito. Ron le puso una mano en el hombro, preocupado.

-Que sucedió, Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Ginny...Ginny -Balbuceo Harry con la voz entrecortada.-La tiene...debo ir...a buscarla...

- ¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE LA TIENE? ¿DONDE? ¿QUE ES LO QUE VISTE?- Las exaltadas preguntas de Ron y Hermione lo aturdieron aun mas, mientas sus amigos ayudaban a Harry a acostarse en la parte inferior de la cucheta.

Harry les conto muy entrecortadamente, todo cuanto había visto y oído en su pequeña incursión a la mente de Voldemort.

Cuando termino, los tres guardaron silencio. Harry se froto la cicatriz, al mismo tiempo que notaba como el dolor disminuía. Por fin Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿H-Harry...? ¿Y si...sucedió lo mismo que con...Sirius?-Susurro ella vacilante.

-¿Y si no? ¿Debo dejar que muera?-hizo un ademan de levantarse pero Ron lo volvió a empujar contra la almohada.

-Harry, creo… creo que Hermione tiene razón.-Dijo despacio Ron. Pero al ver que Harry iba a replicar, dijo.-Mira esta vez, El Innombrable, piensa mandar un mensaje a mis padres. Nos comunicaremos con ellos y si es verdad, iremos en su búsqueda. Ahora intenta dormir y mañana a primera hora nos comunicaremos.

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada, Harry. Por favor no intentes nada, esperemos hasta mañana. Será lo mejor. Si es verdad, iremos, no lo dudes, pero en compañía de la orden. No podemos solos. -Añadió Hermione. Harry asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo la derrota.

Ron subió a al aparte superior de la cucheta y Hermione se apresuro a salir a hacer la guardia.

Harry, muy frustrado, se dejo caer entre las almohadas.

Al poco tiempo se comenzaron a oír los ronquidos de Ron, lo que indicaba que su amigo se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Pero Harry ni había pensado en dormir. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, todavía aturdidos por la conmoción.

Voldemort no se arriesgaría a pensar en mandarle un mensaje, ya que era una forma muy evidente de comprobar si lo sucedido era cierto._ Debía_ de ser cierto .No iba a dejar que a Ginny le pasara nada por su culpa.

Tampoco dejaría que pasara lo mismo que con Sirius. Esta vez debía ir solo y comprobar si era cierto.

Se incorporo con cuidado, para no hacer ruido. Luego se acerco al bolsito de cuentas de Hermione y extrajo: su capa para hacerse invisible, la varita de endrino, la espada de Gryffindor (por si encontraba a nagini), una pluma, tinta y un pergamino.

Ron y Hermione se merecían una despedida y una explicación. Confiaba en que algún día pudieran perdonarlo.

Los echaría mucho de menos.

Mojo la pluma con tinta y comenzó a escribir:

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Lo siento mucho .Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme  
por haberlos dejado en esta oscuridad tan inmensa y con la gran  
responsabilidad de destruir los Horrocruxes, para ustedes solos.  
Pero tiene a Ginny, que es una de las cosas más importantes  
y hermosas que me paso en la vida. Es el sentido de mi vida.  
No podre sobrevivir sin ella. Sé que si muero al intentar  
salvarla, moriré feliz, porque sé que ella estará bien.  
Díganle que la amo, y expliquen lo de los Horrocruxes. Pídanle  
que los acompañe. Los voy a echar mucho de menos.  
Por favor, no me sigan. El mundo mágico los necesita.  
Ron, cuida mucho a Hermione por mí.  
Los ama

Harry

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho  
.Me harían muy feliz si dejan sus comentarios que me van a dar fuerza para continuar esta historia!

Es mi primer fic... que emoción... no estaba muy segura de publicarla pero...  
ya veremos. Por otra parte...

¡JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS!


	2. ¿El último amanecer?

El último amanecer?

Harry dobló la carta con cuidado. Al salir de la carpa, miró por lo que tal vez sería una última vez, a Ron, su hermano, su mejor amigo. Sentía una sensación… extraña.

Muchas veces se habían peleado y distanciado. Pero esta vez era distinto; Harry debía enfrentar su destino, un destino que, por primera vez, el había elegido. Y aunque este camino lo alejara de las personas que amaba e incluso de la vida propia, sabía que era el correcto.

Salió al bosque, con cuidado, por si Hermione estaba despierta. Pero no, su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

Dejó la carta al lado de su amiga y antes de partir, le acarició el cabello suavemente. Como los extrañaría. Suspiró y se adentro nuevamente en la oscuridad, una oscuridad asfixiante.

Cuando la sensación de opresión desapareció, se encontraba a la orilla de una isla, rodeada por muros. El agua, de espesa espuma, rompía contra la orilla, y salpicaba a su alrededor al romper con las olas. Enormes celdas, de barrotes oxidados y lúgubres, rodeaban toda la extensión de aquella prisión.

Azkaban no parecía tan malo después de todo. Al menos no estaba rodeado de dementores. Entró por una puerta principal, cubierto aun con la capa para hacerse invisible.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse detrás de los infinitos muros. ¿El último amanecer? La pregunta quedo suspendida en medio de aquel aire deprimente. No sabía su respuesta.

Trago saliva y comenzó a caminar por esos siniestros y desiertos pasillos, con el corazón desbocado, rezando por que Ginny no estuviera allí, que lo hubieran engañado…

Se dijo, intentando distraer a su palpitante corazón, que el amor era una debilidad en cierto modo. Dumbledore tenía razón, era una fortaleza. Pero Voldemort… no estaba del todo equivocado.

Pero era una debilidad que merecía la pena sufrir. Porque el amor, había logrado que Harry siguiera con vida, incluso ahora, cuando se disponía a abandonara aquella vida plagada de dolor, perdida y sufrimiento, se sentía capaz de decir, de admitir, tal vez por estar tan cerca de perderlo todo, felicidad. Felicidad de ser quien era, de tener a los amigos que tenia. Por qué no había verdad que superara ese hecho en sí mismo. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Molly, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks e incluso aquella personita tan especial, y que tanto amaba, por la que estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida.

Esas personas habían hecho que su vida, que parecía condenada a un infierno eterno, viera la luz, de un nuevo amanecer. Pero eso debía acabar ya. La vida le había dado suficientes pruebas de que él no podía seguir en este juego.

La vida era como… una especie de macabra obra de teatro. Llena de falsedades, pero a la vez gratificante. Algunos personajes tienen papeles secundarios. Otros, primarios. A algunos les tocaban papeles románticos. A otros, dramáticos.

Suspiró. ¿Sería que para él había sido designada la tragedia?

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había podido elegir. De que no estaba obligado. Pero solo ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había podido elegir, aunque no lo hubiera creído.

Y ahora, mientras se abría camino hacia el patio de Azkaban, comprendió que este era su destino y que lo cumpliría feliz. Salvaría a Ginny. Costara lo que costara. Y si moría en el intento (sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso) estaría… estaría feliz.

Confiaba en que alguna vez Ginny pudiera volverse a enamorar de alguien digno de ella, que no la pusiera en peligro segundo a segundo, día a día; Aunque el sobreviviese a este encuentro, ojala ella realmente no malgastara su vida esperando a un héroe. Un héroe que parecía desatinado a la tragedia.

Deseó que Ron y Hermione pudieran ser felices, y lograr destruir a los vínculos que ataban a Voldemort a la vida, para así acabar con él de una vez por todas. Sabía que si él no podía, sus amigos jamás le fallarían.

Aguzó el oído a medida que se acercaba a el patio. No oía absoluta mente nada. El agudo silbar del viento. La corriente de agua. Su propia respiración agitada. El galopar de su corazón desenfrenado. Nada más. Pero entonces un leve susurro, como el del papel al doblarse lo sorprendió.

Pero entonces, Harry los vio.

Voldemort, con una larga túnica negra, que contrarrestaba con su pálida piel, doblaba un sobre y se lo entregaba a una negra lechuza. E inmediatamente después, tal y como lo había visto, estaba Ginny, atada al mástil, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos. Sintió que el dolor y el miedo se apoderaban de él.

Pese al pánico que poco a poco tomaba control de sus sentidos, se abrió por su pecho un nuevo sentimiento al observar esos ojos miel, llenos de amor.

Su corazón desbocado, pareció abrirse paso y volar de felicidad, como si hubiera estado encarcelado. Una sola lagrima, se permitió brotar de sus ojos.

Sintió el un odio corrosivo al mirar aquellos ojos color rojo carmesí, que no lo veían.

—Bien, pelirroja, creo que ha llegado tu hora—se jactó Voldemort—Tal vez, te hubiera ido mejor te hubieras enamorado de otro chico menos problemático.

Ginny no contestó. Voldemort alzó la varita.

—Avada...

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!—gritó Harry lanzando al suelo la capa para hacerse invisibles y la espada resbaló de sus entumecidos dedos. Ginny alzó la cabeza horrorizada y negó lentamente, con los ojos color miel, bañados en lágrimas, rota de dolor. Voldemort, en cambio, soltó una risotada.

— ¡Miren quien está aquí! ¿Es que Harry Potter ha venido por su asquerosa noviecita?—Harry apretó los puños y Voldemort ensanchó la sonrisa—. Que rápido has sido, Potter. Pero el insignificante hecho que estés aquí, no figura nada. La muchachita pagará por la estupidez de haberse enamorado del hombre equivocado.

— Tu problema es conmigo, ella no tiene nada que ver. Déjala ir —dijo al mismo tiempo en el que se ponía delante de ella—, ¡_Diffindo_! -dijo apuntando a Ginny. Las cuerdas que la aprisionaban se soltaron y cayó al suelo.

—Oh, creo que no te irás ¿Verdad pelirroja?—Dijo Voldemort apuntando a Ginny por debajo de los brazos extendidos de Harry—. ¡_Crucio_!

Ginny comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Harry con el rostro torturado, se dejo caer a su lado, observando el rostro agonizante de su amada.

— ¡NO! ¡N-no! ¡Detente! —Exclamó Harry fuera de sí. Creyó que enloquecería de ver el agonizante rostro de la mujer que amaba— ¡DEJALA! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!

Ginny dejo de retorcerse y quedo tendida en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Eso es, Harry Potter, suplica... Ruégame…

—Vete ahora—Suplico Harry en un susurro, profundamente aliviado. Le entrego su propia varita. Ginny la tomo con manos temblorosas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—.Desaparece—Suplicó, al tiempo que esbozaba una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Luego se puso de pie delante de ella.

Solo había una forma de que Ginny tuviera un momento para desaparecer.

—Voldemort—susurró lo bastante audible.

En el momento en que el nombre tabú, fue pronunciado, una docena de Mortifagos aparecieron en el deprimente patio. Pudo sentir como Ginny desaparecía detrás de él y Harry dirigió la mirada a aquellos ojos rojos y fríos, carentes de expresión.

—_Avada Kedavra_ — Susurró Voldemort torciendo una deforme sonrisa, apuntando directamente, al corazón del chico.

_Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien :) Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos pronto en el próximo :D_

_Saludos a todos, espero reviews!_


	3. Con un poco de ayuda

Con un poco de ayuda

—_Avada Kedavra._ — susurró Voldemort torciendo una deforme sonrisa, apuntando directamente, al corazón del chico.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. Harry, preparado para el impacto de la maldición asesina, había cerrado los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba con fuerza.

Escuchó el grito de furia del Señor Oscuro taladrarle los oídos, y, sorprendido, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse el rostro de Ron a escasos centímetros del suyo

Harry vio, demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, como su amigo suspiraba de alivio al verlo sano y salvo.

— ¿Eres estúpido o qué?—masculló Ron apretando los dientes, al tiempo que le entregaba, con manos temblorosas, la varita de endrino— ¿Por qué demonios no nos avisaste?

Harry negó con la cabeza intentando sacudir su aturdimiento y dirigió la mirada hacia Voldemort, solo para abrir aún más sus ojos verde esmeralda.

El Innombrable se encontraba en el centro del gran patio. Pero no estaba solo.

Absolutamente toda la Orden Del Fénix se había aparecido en aquel sombrío lugar, luchando y dando lo mejor de sí contra los Mortifagos. Los hechizos surcaban el aire, las luces de colores se disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

Harry también pudo divisar a los Weasley, que se veían como manchones pelirrojos a través de la virulenta lucha. Sintió una clara sensación de alivio al ver que Ginny no se encontraba allí. Y, aunque no la veía, sospechaba que también faltaba la Señora Weasley.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry se levantó del suelo de un salto y, blandiendo la varita como un desaforado, comenzó a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a los Mortifagos que se le aparecieran a su alrededor, luchando por rodearlo. .

Hermione, cuya enrulada melena castaña se agitaba a la par de sus movimientos, y Tonks, luchaban contra Narcisa Malfoy, que las observaba con el rostro desencajado, defendiéndose como podía de la potencia de los hechizos de las dos brujas.

Lupin y Fred, luchaban violentamente contra Greyback, que lanzaba hechizos con una torcida sonrisa en su deforme cara. El Señor Weasley y George, luchaban a dúo contra Peter, lanzando maldición tras maldición. Colagusano apenas si podía esquivar los hechizos, gimiendo patéticamente.

Ron luchaba impecablemente contra Alecto Carrow, mientras Harry, a escasos metros de su mejor amigo, intentaba repeler los hechizos de Severus Snape.

Snape, que no daba tregua entre hechizo y hechizo, no parecía estar disfrutando al ver luchar a Potter con toda su fuerza de desenvoltura de la que era capaz. No luchaba con maldiciones imperdonables como Harry esperaba que lo hiciera, (al menos no veía ningún avada surcar el aire) pero la potencia de sus hechizos mantenían a su contrincante entretenido.

— _¡Depulso!_—bramó Harry y Snape se vio obligado a conjurar un poderoso _protego_ con una sacudida enérgica del brazo.

— _¡Crucio!_— exclamó Snape, blandiendo la varita como un látigo. Harry se tiró al suelo para poder evitar el hechizo, y sintió la maldición chamuscarle parte del cabello.

Justo detrás del lugar donde Harry luchaba contra Snape, se encontraba Ron, luchando con destreza contra Carrow.

El odio que destilaban los ojos de Ron, era palpable incluso a la distancia. Cada hechizo lo lanzaba con una ira en la voz, que Alecto había dejado de lucir su estúpida sonrisa y ahora arrugaba el ceño profundamente.

Después de todo, esos despreciables magos, habían atentado contra la vida de muchísimas personas, y no solo eso, sino que ahora habían secuestrado a su hermana pequeña. ¿Estaba mal matarlo? Él lo mataría si podría… Un arrebato de inexplicable culpa lo invadió por completo; en parte, era su culpa. Él no le había creído a Harry, cuando este les confió a Hermione y a el que Voldemort tenía a Ginny…

— ¡_Avada Kedavra!_ —gritó Alecto, tomando al pelirrojo desprevenido. Ron se lanzó a un lado para esquivar el hechizo. La furia lo invadió por completo, y no lo pensó dos veces.

—¡_Avada Kedavra!_ — el rugido brotó de los labios de Ron, que aún yacía en el suelo, desde la posición en la que había caído. La maldición de Ron le dio a Carrow directamente en el rostro y él brujo se desplomó sin vida en el suelo, con una última mueca de terror grabada en el rostro.

— ¡NO!—se oyó el aullido de Voldemort quebrar la atmosfera. Con un solo movimiento de la varita, sus dos contrincantes salieron despedidos por los aires. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí.

No iba a permitir que ese despreciable traidor a la sangre, matara a uno de sus Mortifagos. Con la destreza por la cual se caracterizaba, convocó con la varita magica la espada que se le había caído a Potter, y murmuró unas palabras que cortaron en seco el ambiente.

Al instante de haberlas pronunciado la multitud de combatientes, buenos y malos, se apartaron, dejando un estrecho pasillo entre él y Ron. Los combatientes no se inmutaron, ni siquiera, cuando Voldemort lanzó la espada de Godric Gryffindor en dirección recta, directa, inequívoca, hacia Ron.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, nadie se había siquiera inmutado. Ni siquiera Ron, que se había puesto de pie y lanzaba hechizos una vez más. Nadie se había dado cuenta, a excepción de Harry. Al muchacho se le borró de la mente toda clase de sentimiento o pensamiento. La mente le quedo en blanco. No. Eso no. No iba a permitir que Ron muriera por su culpa. No mientras pudiera evitarlo.

No lo pensó dos veces más.

Harry corrió tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo las piernas de plomo, hacia donde se encontraba Ron, hacían donde se dirigía, volando a un velocidad vertiginosa, la espada de Gryffindor, lista para asestar en su blanco. Reuniendo fuerzas de algún lado, Harry se lanzó hacia Ron y lo empujó todas sus fuerzas…

...la espada lo atravesó justo entre las dos costillas.

No sintió el suelo cuando volvió a caer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber caído. El dolor agudo que sacudió violentamente su cuerpo se sucedió casi de inmediato, pero a la vez estaba todavía tan impresionado, tan aturdido, que sus sentidos no reaccionaron siquiera.

Una espesa nube blanca se fue apoderando de su cabeza, a una velocidad alarmante. Ya nada importaba. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni recordaba que hacia allí. No entendía por qué sentía un inexplicable dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, ni porque tenía una espada clavada en el abdomen. Ni por qué sus piernas cedieron inmediatamente ante el peso de su cuerpo.

Sintió su cuerpo desplomarse moribundo en el suelo, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba, y se volvía rasposa e irregular.

Un grito sordo, angustiado, le llegó bruscamente a los oídos. Y sin embargo retumbó tan lejano, que pareció hasta irreal.

Ron lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que terminara de desplomarse en el suelo y, sin miramientos, y de un tirón le arranco la espada. Lo recostó con cuidado en el frio suelo de piedra y mármol. El pelirrojo negó lentamente con la cabeza, con el horror impreso en su mirada. Confuso y sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry vio llegar a una figura borrosa que se inclinó a su lado.

Parpadeó varias veces, esforzándose por mantener su respiración contante y su mente consiente. Al fin distinguió la nublada silueta del Señor Weasley que le susurró algo a Ron que se encontraba arrodilladlo a su lado, sin quitarle de encima la mirada a su amigo.

—Ron, llévalo inmediatamente a casa de Muriel. Espérame a ahí— musitó en un susurro casi inaudible. O eso le pareció a Harry.

Antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando, antes de poder decidir si cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en la inconsciencia, Harry sintió un tirón en el ombligo y una sensación de opresión en el pecho que no lo abandonó ni siquiera cuando volvió a sentir su cuerpo apoyarse en la tierra.

La tos surgió desde su pecho, haciendo inextricable esfuerzos por conseguir aire, y le raspo la garganta dolorosamente.

—No...Por favor, Harry, por favor...—el balbuceo de Ron apenas era audible. —...no te mueras...No me dejes, no así...por favor, Harry...

Ron comenzó a sollozar, pero Harry lo escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos y no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para intentar consolarlo. Al bajar la vista y ver que su pecho sangraba copiosamente, se le nubló la vista. La niebla blanca se apoderaba de su visión rápidamente.

—R-ron...—masculló con voz ahogada y haciendo un esfuerzo inconcebible por seguir respirando.

—Estoy aquí, Harry...estoy aquí...—aseguró Ron con voz temblorosa, sujetándole la mano con fuerza—. Aguanta...ya, ya vienen a ayudarnos...Resiste un poco más. Todo estará bien, solo aguanta...

—R-ron...—volvió a repetir Harry intentado aclararse la voz, pestañando copiosamente. Tenía que asegurarse...tenía que saber que no le hubiera pasado nada malo...—, G-Ginny...Ginny...

—Ella está bien, Harry—se apresuró a contestar Ron, apretándole fuertemente la mano—. No le han hecho daño, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, luchando por respirar. Vaya, ahora sí que sentía el dolor.

—Tengo...mie…miedo—confesó mientras sentía como las lágrimas se le escurrían de los ojos inconscientemente.

—No pasara nada, Harry. Debes ser fuerte, t-todo estará bien— afirmó Ron con voz temblorosa.

—Es que… es que duele… duele mucho… yo no sé… no sé si… si podré…— los balbuceos de Harry se fueron apagando, y las lagrimas resbalaron con más furia que antes por las mejillas del muchacho.

—Lo sé, hermano, lo sé… ya pasará, ya pasará— susurró Ron, pestañando para retener sus propias las lágrimas. Pero al ver que Harry abría la boca para hablar, añadió—. No hables ahora. Todo estará bien, pero debes conservar tus fuerzas.

El dolor se fue alzando frente a él, preparado para enfrentar batalla. La agonía en la que se estaba sumiendo su cuerpo era tan increíble, que creyó que enloquecería allí mismo. Sentía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro, arrancando trozo a trozo su piel. Sentía como si lo estuvieran _quemando_ por dentro.

Un grito de dolor quiso escapar de sus labios, pero afloró ahogado en sangre tibia. No podía respirar... Todo se desvanecía en un rio de colores apagados...

En ese momento oyó un suave chasquido y vio como el señor Weasley aparecía a su lado.

Sin mediar palabra, alzó a Harry entre brazos y comenzó a correr hacia una gran casa que Harry no había visto antes. Al llegar lo acostó sin miramientos en un sillón de terciopelo.

— ¡Molly! ¡Molly, rápido! Llama a los Sanadores de la orden...—gritó el Señor Weasley a su mujer. La señora Weasley soltó un grito de espanto.

— ¡Por Merlín, Arthur!—chilló la señora Weasley saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para llamar a los medimagos.

Harry, que se estaba sumiendo cada vez un poco más en aquella espantosa oscuridad, sintió que alguien se inclinaba sobre él y, con ojos entrecerrados, vio el rostro de Ginny a escasos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo con una clara mueca de horror.

Harry intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa se vio transformada en una mueca de pura agonía. Alzó una mano temblorosa y manchada con sangre, y acarició suavemente el rostro de la mujer con la que había soñado por meses.

La oscuridad se teñía de luz blanca y el rostro de Ginny se alejaba en un túnel de niebla. Sus parpados deslizaron suavemente sobre sus ojos, y de lo único de lo que fue consiente fue del tacto de las manos de Ginny sobre su rostro, y el débil hálito de su voz implorándole que no la dejara, diciendo que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría.

Entonces, la niebla blanca se terminó de apoderar de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, entumeciendo sus sentidos y llevándose, por algunos segundos eternos, el dolor y la agonía.

_Wiii, suspenso, suspenso, SUSPENSO :)_

_Me haría súper feliz que dejen sus comentarios, que me cuenten que les parece… ¡Gracias a los que ya lo hicieron! Sus review significan mucho para mí :) _

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Algo por lo que luchar

_Algo por lo que luchar_

Para Harry, el dolor era definitivamente desconcertante.

No podía comprender absolutamente nada. Solo podía sentir dolor. ¿Por qué no se acababa de una vez? Harry recordaba haberse sumido en aquella nube de la inconsciencia, recordaba haberse perdido en los rincones de la calma _aparente_.

Pero ahora, una sensación que no nacía de ningún lado en particular, pero que parecía estar a su vez en todos lados, inundaba su cuerpo intentando hundirlo entre las tinieblas oscuras que lo rodeaban.

¿Por qué rayos no se moría? Era un dolor tan innegable...

Su cuerpo, mente y ser, intentaban rechazar aquella tortura, que amenazaba con sumergirlo por completo en aquella densa oscuridad, lográndolo de a ratos, y ahorrándole solo meros segundos de agonía.

Y todo resultaba aún más desconcertante. Su mente, que procesaba los minúsculos cambios a una velocidad alarmante, también estaba hecha un nido de confusión, de sonidos lejanos, de gritos ahogados, de palabras que no tenían el más minúsculo sentido.

Las tinieblas que lo rodeaban se extendieron sobre sus ojos con más solidez que antes, oscureciendo su campo visual, que antes se había visto plagado de sombras inconsistentes.

Y el dolor, lejos de remitir sus constantes y tremendas punzadas, aumentó la presión sobre todo su cuerpo. Todos, y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo gimieron en agonía, y Harry pudo sentir como se hundía _cada vez _un poquito más.

Y luchar por salir a flote, por no dejarse hundir, requería fuerzas que poco a poco, iban menguando.

En un soplo de desesperación, su cuerpo suplicó dejarse hundir, dejarse aplastar hacia abajo, hasta un lugar en el que no hubiera dolor, ni cansancio, ni preocupación, ni miedo, ni perdidas.

Pero sabía que había _algo_ por lo que tenía que seguir luchando. Solo que su mente estaba tan ocupada intentando no vencerse ante el peso de la agonía, que no podía recordar que era aquello por lo que debía continuar batallando.

Los segundos pasaban, pero Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba soportado esa tortura. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Solo podía intentar luchar contra aquella odiosa oscuridad, sumido en la penumbra de la noche, mientras intentaba acordarse, mientras intentaba buscar un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso como para darle sentido a aquel insufrible dolor.

Un vocecilla en su cabeza, que sonaba curiosamente distante y distorsionada, le ordenaba seguir luchando, y no dejarse morir.

Pero _¿por qué? _Harry le contestó a esa voz con una pregunta desafiante. _¿Por qué seguir viviendo en un mundo que hace tanto daño?_ _¿Porqué soportar esto sin razón aparente?_

Fue entonces cuando su cansada y adolorida mente evoco crudamente un recuerdo, rescatado desde las profundidades de la memoria. _Si _que había una razón para vivir, para seguir luchando.

Sintió su corazón latir vigoroso y acelerado dentro de su pecho, en un lugar impreciso dentro de aquella oscuridad. Se sintió tan aliviado que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de alivio, solo que había olvidado donde se encontraban sus labios.

Si fuera por el únicamente, no habría sido capaz de continuar luchando contra ese suplicio mucho más tiempo.

_Pero_, susurró aquella vocecilla molesta, _esto no se trata solo de ti._

Si Harry hubiera tenido una milésima más de sentido común y si hubiera sido un poco menos masoquista, hubiera dejado que aquella nada oscura lo tragara en cuestión de segundo.

Pero les estaría haciendo daño. A todas aquellas personas por las que llevaba años enteros luchando, dando lo mejor de sí mismo en cada batalla. Les hubiera hecho daño a ellos, a todas aquellas personas que había jurado proteger.

A todo el mundo mágico, pensó Harry casi conteniendo un suspiro, cuyas vidas dependían de él. Porque él era el Elegido, y como tal no podía rendirse tan fácilmente a aquella tortura anónima.

Por todos ellos, por todo el mundo, por ellos debía seguir luchando

Y entonces, cuando todo parecía haber encontrado un sentido, cuando el dolor se había hecho inextricable, pero curiosamente soportable, un pánico infundado lo invadió por completo, tomado la primera plana de sus sentimientos.

¿Qué tal si ya era tarde? Un Ahora sabía por quienes debía luchar, pero… Estaba todo tan oscuro, todo tan insensible, tan incoloro que ni siquiera podía ver sus rostros en aquella penumbra.

El dolor aumentó, inesperadamente, con devastadora fuerza. Quiso gritar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, pero no era él quien lo movía.

Trató de concentrarse. No podía rendirse, no ahora. Debía seguir, seguir luchando.

Haciendo acopió de fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que aún tenía, continuó empujando, soportando y sufriendo a aquella densa negrura, intentando ignorar el casi insoportable dolor que consumía su cuerpo.

Y eso era rodo cuanto podía hacer era evitar que aquella oscuridad y aquel suplicio se lo tragaran por completo. Era todo lo que podía hacer por intentar sobrevivir..

Siempre había sido así. Siempre era él, Harry, quien debía sufrir penas y agonías tremendas, pero siempre sobrevivir al fin y al cabo. Sufrir, pero sobrevivir.

Siempre era lo mismo. Soportar todo, ante todo y por todos.

Había sobrevivido cuando apenas tenía un año, cuando vio morir a sus padres, a Sirius, A Dumbledore, a Cedric… incontables e innumerables perdidas, personas que iban cayendo bajo el poder de Voldemort.

Sufrir las pérdidas, un dolor que casi ni se podía comparar con el que sentía en esos momentos, pero sobrevivir, ileso, a todas ellas.

Y ese día, en ese momento y en ese exacto segundo, no haría una excepción.

Se ordenó mentalmente soportar hasta que llegara ayuda, sobrevivir el martirio hasta que alguien lo rescatara de aquella densa oscuridad que lo rodeaba y tomaba posesión de sus sentidos y movimientos.

Sabía, estaba completamente seguro, que todos aquellos por los que en ese preciso instante estaba luchando, harían hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo de aquel asfixiante agujero negro en el que padecía aquella insufrible tortura y que pese a todo nunca se rendirían. Pues bien, Harry tampoco iba a rendirse. No así de fácil.

Como podía, soportando penas inimaginables, lograba mantener la oscuridad a raya, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. La distancia suficiente y necesaria para no ceder ante su peso.

Pero aquello no era suficiente. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la oscuridad se acercaba más y más a su indefenso cuerpo. Su fuerza no era suficiente.

De a ratos, el miedo lo volvía a invadir con locura, y imaginaba que no tardaría en enloquecer. Ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de Ginny. Ni el de Ron, Hermione, el Sr. y la Señora Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks...

Ninguno. Y entonces, temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero luego surgía nuevamente aquella voz amiga, que le susurraba que pese a que no los viera, ellos estaban. Aunque la oscuridad se los hubiera ocultado, Harry los sentía.

Muy cerca. Rogando por que se recuperara, e ignorando los increíbles esfuerzos que hacia el muchacho para lograr este fin.

Sobrevivir.

* * *

_Buen, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente, me costó sangre, sudor y lagrimas poder dejarlo como quería, pero creo que el resultado no ha ido tan mal. ¡Les agradezco muchísimo los comentarios dejados! Creo haber contestado todos. Y, claro, sería fantástico que dejaran un review contando que tal marcho este capítulo… Ya saben, los reviews son mi suplemento esencial (?)_

_¡Nos estamos leyendo! _

_Adictaapotter_


	5. En problemas

Capítulo 5

_En problemas_

En la casa de Muriel, reinaba un silencio similar al que imponían los dementores con su presencia. Solo el sonido de las respiraciones contenidas, y del latido frenético de los corazones, interrumpía el aplastante silencio del lugar.

Todo se encontraba sumido en una silenciosa alerta. Todos los presentes, que se agrupaban frente a una vieja puerta de madera, estaban a la espera de que alguien saliera de la habitación donde habían trasladado a Harry, para darles noticias.

Lo habían trasladado a la antigua habitación de Percy, que se encontraba desocupada desde que el Weasley se había ido de la su casa. Todos se encontraban allí, sin moverse un centímetro desde hacía horas, sentados en unas sillas que, desordenadamente, habían hecho aparecer al rededor de la puerta, a modo de sala de espera.

Luego de acaloradas discusiones, suplicas desesperadas, y muchas lágrimas, habían acordado que no era conveniente llevar a Harry a San Mungo, ya que seguramente Voldemort tendría docenas de espías en aquel hospital mágico, y lo que menos deseaba la orden en ese momento, era ocasionar otra cruenta batalla.

Habían llamado al Sanador Smith, que era miembro de la Orden, y habían acordado levantar los hechizos que impedían aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de la casa, para que los medimagos pudieran llevar y traer todos los objetos necesarios, moviéndose con libertada.

El reloj de pared que había en una esquina del pasillo, avanzaba lentamente. Cada vez que la campana anunciaba que había pasado una hora, todo el mundo daba un respingo, para volver a encerrarse luego en su mutismo. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el reloj solo había dado dos vueltas y nadie había salido de la habitación para decirles nada. El ambiente que reinaba en la casa era tan tenso, que parecía poder cortarse sin esfuerzo al menor susurro.

En dos horas, nadie había abandonado sus posiciones, cruzando los dedos debajo de las mangas, sollozando silenciosamente, o con la mirada perdida.

Hermione, quién se había echado en los brazos de Ron apenas la puerta de la habitación de Harry se había cerrado, se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Ron, que le acariciaba torpemente el cabello intentando consolarla, observando con ojos ausentes la figura de Lupin, que se paseaba frente a la habitación a grandes zancadas, retorciéndose las manos frenéticamente.

Ginny estaba sentada en la silla más alejada a la puerta, con el cabello pelirrojo atado en una alta coleta de la que se escapaban algunos mechones, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos color miel miraban fijamente el reloj, como queriendo apurar los minutos con el poder de su mirada.

La señora Weasley se tapaba la cara con un pañuelo, intentando acallar sus propias lágrimas. El Señor Weasley le tomaba la mano, mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación.

— ¿Por que tardan tanto?—preguntó bruscamente Ron, interrumpiendo el silencio. Todos dieron un pequeño respingo, y giraron la cabeza para mirar a Ron—. ¿Y si...?-tragó saliva, sin atreverse a formular la idea que lo venia torturando desde hacía horas.

—Tranquilo, Ron…—intervino el Señor Weasley, acomodándose en la silla— Harry es un chico fuerte, estará bien—afirmó, apretando la mano de su mujer entre las suyas.

—Es mi culpa...—susurró de pronto Ginny con la voz ligeramente ahogada—.Él… el Innombrable… me engañó y yo...Oh, por Merlín, fui tan estúpida—se lamentó la pelirroja, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Bill, que estaba al lado de su hermana menor, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, estrechándola con fuerza.

— No es tu culpa, Ginny, el Innombrable ha engañado a muchas personas mucho más grandes y experimentadas que tú…—la consoló Charlie, esbozando una amarga sonrisa, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

—Ya me ha engañado dos veces, Charlie... pero esta vez no necesito hechizarme ni nada—confesó la pelirroja con voz quebrada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

Con voz entrecortada y haciendo pausas para evitar sucumbir al llanto, Ginny contó lo que había ocurrido, pero al llegar a la parte en que Harry había aparecido, estaba tan abrumada que no consiguió emitir una palabra más.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Ginny. Si alguien es responsable acá, soy yo. No le creí cuando nos dijo que había visto que Voldemort te había llevado... l-le dijimos que no se preocupara, que seguramente lo habían engañado al igual que con Si…Sirius...—dijo Ron con un hilo de voz y se tapó la cara con las manos. Hermione tomó suyas y la apretó con cariño.

—Esto hubiera pasado de todas formas, Ron— lo interrumpió Lupin, con brusquedad, quien seguía paseándose por delante de la habitación—. ¿Crees que Harry se hubiera perdonado que el innombrable le hubiera hecho daño a Ginny? Hubiera buscado la forma de encontrarla…-se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Además…

Un fuerte estrepito ahogo sus palabras; Se había abierto la puerta de la habitación, y por el rellano había aparecido un hombre de edad media, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, vestido con la característica túnica verde lima.

Todos los presentes abandonaron las sillas, lanzándose encima del hombre, acribillándolo en preguntas acerca la salud de Harry.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos— suplicó el Sanador intentando calmarlos.

Cuando todos se hubieron serenado medianamente, una voz temblorosa preguntó:

— ¿Cómo está Harry? —era Hermione, a la que le temblaban los labios.

El sanador la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para decir luego, con voz queda:

— Lamentablemente, Potter está en una situación muy grave. Luego de muchos esfuerzos, logramos estabilizarlo. Estuvimos muy cerca de perderlo—nadie habló, nadie dijo nada. Todos contenían la respiración—. La herida de la espada perforó un pulmón, desató una hemorragia interna y rosó peligrosamente su corazón. Perdió muchísima cantidad de sangre, y tuvimos que administrarle inmediatamente por vía intravenosa una poción regeneradora, para evitar que muriese desangrado. Me alegra decir que detuvimos la hemorragia justo a tiempo, y aunque aún no acabamos la transfusión, está estable. —Ron dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio, pero el Medimagos negó con la cabeza—. Aun así... la espada estaba realizada por duendes, sino me equivoco, y eso quiere decir que…

—…que se imbuye de aquello que la fortalece. —susurró Hermione, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Así es.

— ¿Y eso que…?—preguntó Ron, y tragó saliva—. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Que la espada está impregnada con veneno de basilisco. —Un silencio seco recorrió a todos los presentes, y los ojos de muchos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Sorprendentemente—continuó el sanador—, Potter es parcialmente inmune a aquel veneno que en otro caso...

— ¿Parcialmente inmune? —Lo interrumpió Lupin con voz temblorosa— ¿cómo es eso?

—Un veneno tan potente como el de basilisco necesita de un antídoto inmediato, y aunque la sangre de Harry lo posea, va a tardar un tiempo en eliminar todo el veneno.

— ¿Entonces… se pondrá bien?— preguntó la Señora Weasley, con voz suplicante.

—El problema es que si el sistema inmunológico de Potter está centrado en eliminar el veneno, la hemorragia tardará mucho más tiempo en sanar. —todos lo miraron sin comprender—. Su cuerpo ahora tiene dos cosas de lo que preocuparse; una herida que necesita de toda su atención para curar, y el veneno recorriendo por sus venas, acercándose cada vez más al corazón. Un cuerpo humano con un sistema inmunológico normal, no puedo hacerse cargo de todo eso solo. Nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo. Pero… no podemos hacerlo sin evitar que el mismo se encargue de eliminar el veneno. Entonces… alguno de los proceso, el de cicatrización y el de eliminación del veneno, fallaría y… y Potter moriría irremediablemente.

Todo el mundo se sumió en el silencio.

— ¿Quiere decir que…?

—Quiero decir, que lo único que podemos hacer es...—el sanador titubeó, y respirando hondo termino la frase—: es inducirlo en un estado de coma médico, para poder controlar los sus constantes vitales y su cicatrización de manera artificial. Lo conectaríamos a un respirador, administrándole regulares dosis de escancia de díctamo… hasta que logre eliminar el veneno y pueda despertar por su cuenta.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! —saltó Ron, asustado—. ¿Y si no logra eliminar el veneno? ¿Y si no despierta?

—Si Potter no logra eliminar el veneno por su cuenta… Entonces habría que evaluar seriamente si dejarlo conectado a las maquinas que lo mantienen vivo— suspiró el sanador abatido. Un silencio precedió a sus palabras. — Y eso es justamente lo que tememos.

* * *

¡Aló, mis queridos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, disfrutando de este viernes apacible. Gracias por leer :) ¡Reviews!


	6. Lo prometiste

— _¿Qué? ¡NO!—saltó Ron, asustado—. ¿Y si no logra eliminar el veneno? ¿Y si no despierta?_

—_Eso es justamente lo que tememos— suspiró el sanador abatido._

_

* * *

_

Lupin se dejó caer en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. Con la voz amortiguada, preguntó:

—¿No se puede hacer otra cosa?

—Me temo que no— constató el sanador.

Ron se había quedado helado y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que la vista se le nubló completamente.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Hermione y respiró hondo varias veces intentando controlarse.

—No tiene por qué no despertar. Le aplicamos una poción para que se duerma y en cuanto sus signos vitales se normalicen, lo volveremos a despertar. El problema recae en que no siempre se logra eliminar el veneno y los signos vitales, por lo tanto, no se estabilizan—dijo rápidamente el sanador, en un intento de consuelo.

A esa afirmación por parte del medimago, le siguió un crudo silencio.

Hasta que una voz fría rompió la hostil atmosfera:

—¿Puedo verlo? —era Ginny, que miró con ojos inexpresivos al sanador, desafiándolo a negarse. No lloraba, porque lo que decía el sanador no podía ser verdad. Harry _tenía _que despertar.

Se lo había prometido...  
_  
Estaban en los jardines del colegio, al atardecer, dando un paseo. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la sala común estudiando, pero Harry y Ginny se habían liberado con la excusa de haberse olvidado los libros en la biblioteca._

_Luego de un rato de silencio, en el cual los dos caminaban abrazados, Harry se detuvo._

_—¿En qué piensas, Ginny?— preguntó, mirándola risueño._

_—En que probablemente soy la mujer más afortunada del universo— respondió Ginny con picardía y se puso en puntas de pie para poder besarlo con ternura—¡Quien no querría estar con el hermoso, valiente y codiciado Harry Potter!—soltó una risotada._

_Harry sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Luego la llevó, de la mano, a la orilla del lago y se sentaron al lado del viejo árbol._

_Harry se sentía realmente eufórico, lo había logrado y ahora ella y el estarían juntos por siempre..._

_—Yo también te amo Ginny —confesó con voz acalorada, mientras despegaba sus labios de los de la pelirroja—. Tenía miedo...—le deposito un suave beso en los labios—, no sabía cómo decírtelo... —otro pequeño beso—, incluso me había planteado tomar un sorbo de Félix Felices —Harry se rindió y la besó apasionadamente._

_—Bastaba con que lo dijeras, tontito—rió Ginny—. Pero eso ya no importa —añadió Ginny, al ver la mueca de Harry—. Lo importante es que ahora siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase ¿Verdad, Harry?—preguntó con inocencia, mientras lo besaba una vez más. En cierto modo, temía la respuesta. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar aquello que la estaba haciendo tan feliz. No sin luchar._

_—Te lo prometo, pequitas— suspiró Harry divertido, inclinándose para volverla a besar. _

_—_Por supuesto—respondió el sanador haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a Ginny.

La pelirroja se armó de valor y entro en la habitación. Tenía la horrible sensación de que algo la oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar bien.

Se acercó hasta llegar al lado de la cama de Harry y dejó escapar un jadeo angustiado, mezcla de grito de horror y de lamento desesperado.

Harry se encontraba acostado en la cama, al parecer _plácidamente_ dormido. Tenía el torso desnudo y rodeado de una venda blanca que cubría la herida.

Estaba conectado a un aparato que contaba sus pulsaciones y unos tubos traslucidos se enroscaban alrededor de sus muñecas y por debajo de la nariz.

Ginny hizo aparecer una silla a su lado y se dejó caer a su lado con pesadez.

—Oh, Harry... lo siento tanto... todo esto es por mi culpa —sollozó Ginny dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Le tomó la mano, helada como la nieve, con sumo cuidado, como si temiera hacerle más daño—. Te tienes que poner bien. Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Pero Harry no se inmutó.

Y así pasaban los días. Todos iban a verlo con la esperanza de que despertara, pero eso seguí sin ocurrir.

Ginny apenas se separaba de él.

Al igual que Ron y Hermione. La desesperación iba en aumento.

Incluso Ron, quien no creía que su amigo los pudiera escuchar se acercó a la cama de su amigo y le susurró, en voz muy baja, como si temiera que las paredes lo oyeran.

—Harry... —carraspeó—. Te necesitamos, amigo... t-tienes que despertar —farfulló, intentando mantener la voz firme—. El mundo todavía necesita que lo salves, idiota —suspiró, y golpeó con suavidad el hombro de Harry. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como esperando que abriera los ojos y se carcajeara con él—.Tienes que despertar, ¿escuchaste? Tienes que despertarte, Harry. ¡Todavía tenemos que destruir a Vo… al Innombrable, hermano! —se secó una lágrima que había resbalado por sus mejillas—.Y podremos ser felices, Harry. Felices, libres… lo que sea. Pero juntos. Somos el trío de oro, ¿recuerdas? Siempre juntos. Por favor, no nos dejes ahora, Harry. Por favor —la voz de Ron se ahogó momentáneamente, y el pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Así pasaban los días, que poco a poco se transformaron en semanas, que dieron pie a los meses.

**Tres meses.**

Ya todos habían perdido las esperanzas.

El Niño que Vivió se yacía en una cama, mientras su vida se iba apagando poco a poco, a cada día, a cada segundo, a cada suspiro.

Ya no había esperanzas. Lo único que les quedaba esperar era que su ya de por si malherido corazón, dejara de latir y así poder descansar en paz de una vez por todas.

Mientras, Voldemort arrasaba con la comunidad mágica. El innombrable, feliz de haber derrocado por fin a aquella inexplicable amenaza, se mostraba cruel y feroz como nunca.

La esperanza, aquella mecha olvidada que se consumía lentamente, parecía rumbo a un fin prematuro.

Una mañana tormentosa, Ginny se acurrucó, como tantas otras veces, en la silla que había junto a la cama de Harry. Sus dedos, fríos, se entrelazaron con los de Harry.

Las ojeras se dibujaban debajo de los ojos color café como formas oscuras. El cabello pelirrojo caía sobre sus hombros, y su expresión era cansada. No había ningún rastro de lágrima en sus mejillas, pero el dolor de sus ojos expresaba más que nada la agonía que la consumía.

Le pesaban los parpados. Pestañó con pesadez, y el rostro de Harry volvió a aparecer ante su mirada. Cada pestañeo se le hacía más difícil que el anterior… No tardó en sucumbir a la calma del sueño.

Un suave tirón en su mano derecha le advirtió que algo extraño sucedía. Somnolienta, abrió los ojos.

El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo, para arrancar a latidos frenéticos al otro. Harry había apretado su mano, y estaba segura. Ginny escrutó el rostro pálido, y antes de que pudiera pensar, sentir o gritar nada, los parpados de Harry temblaron y se abrieron.  
Harry Potter había despertado de su largo letargo.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Felices fiestas! Ajajja. Ojalá la hayan pasado de maravilla._

_Bueno, ya sabes, espero que puedas dejarme un precioso review contándome que te pareció este capítulo. ¡Subiré el próximo pronto!_

_Abrazos,_

_Cam_

_adictaapotter_


	7. El despertar

**7**

**El despertar**

Estaba muy oscuro. Eso era lo único de lo que Harry era consciente; de la abrumadora oscuridad que obstruía su mirada, y que conformaba su mundo de ignorancia.

Después de mucho tiempo, o tal vez de solo unos pocos segundos, Harry comenzó a ser más consciente de su entorno y lo que lo rodeaba. La oscuridad, tan densa como siempre, comenzó a dejar filtrar pequeños sonidos, ruidos inteligibles que, con el tiempo, comenzaron a tomar forma. Las voces que llegaban a sus oídos, desde algún lugar inexacto de aquella oscuridad en la que estaba atrapado, le resultaban vagamente familiares.

Y aquella oscuridad hubiera resultado hasta amena, si Harry hubiera podido olvidar, aunque fuera por un segundo, el dolor estremecedor que sacudía su mundo regularmente.

Sin embargo, aquellos breves segundos de calma, le permitieron lograr una claridad mucho mayor de lo que hubiera creído posible. Con la claridad tuvo la posibilidad de pensar más tranquilamente su situación, y a partir de eso, comenzó a recordar.

El recuerdo de rostros familiares y agradables no tardó en asociarse con sonidos, y la sensación de que, después de todo, no había quedado abandonado en esa intemperie oscura, lo reconfortó más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cuando estaba postrado en aquellos estados de claridad milagrosa, le llegó al cuerpo un perfume, que entró por sus fosas nasales y lo llenó de vida.

Había creído que podría reconocer ese aroma floral en cualquier lugar del mundo, y sin embargo, su cerebro tardó en procesar tan dulce olor. Aquella mezcla de flores silvestres lo embriagó, y despertó en su memoria el recuerdo de una cabellera pelirroja, que se agitaba a la par del viento otoñal.

Ginny. El nombre, inundado de significado, lo devolvió a la realidad de bruces, y sus parpados temblaron suavemente.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos hinchados y secos. Se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando la luz le dio de lleno, encandilándolo por un momento. Volvió a abrirlos, y pestañó otra vez. Todo era muy brillante. ¿Era eso normal? Giró un poco la cabeza, y sombras indefinidas entraron en su campo visual. Le habían quitado los anteojos.

Movió un poco la mano, sintiendo los dedos extrañamente entumecidos. Giró un poco la cabeza, y un dolor suave y agudo, que nacía en algún lugar cerca de su estómago, lo hizo estremecerse levemente.

La sensación de debilidad lo abrumó, cuando intentó recordar dónde estaba, y qué hacía allí. ¿Dónde se había lastimado así? El destello de una espada cruzando el aire a toda velocidad lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

¡Ginny! Harry buscó desesperado, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse, cualquier señal que le indicara que Ginny estaba cerca. ¿Había sentido su perfume o había sido una mera ilusión? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿La había logrado rescatar a tiempo? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Estaba herida?

Giró la cabeza con esfuerzo. Sus ojos verdes, vidriosos por el cansancio y el dolor, se tropezaron con una melena pelirroja, visible aún sin anteojos, porque brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Tenía que hablarle. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que todos estaban bien, para poder abandonarse entonces al cansancio.

Mover la mano le pareció una hazaña superior a sus fuerzas, pero dejó resbalar su mano por la sábana, y rozó torpemente la pequeña mano que yacía ahí.

La pelirroja se estremeció, se incorporó y se apartó el cabello pelirrojo de la cara. Sus ojos se detuvieron por unos segundos en la mano de Harry, que estaba muy cerca de la suya, y lentamente levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos, de un fuerte color miel, se hundieron en las profundidades de los de Harry, demasiado aturdidos como para seguir con expresiones al caos que reinaba en ese momento en sus sentimientos.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Ginny, que seguía mirándolo como hipnotizada.

―¿Harry? ―dijo con voz suave y temblorosa.

―Hola, pelirroja ―murmuró el moreno, sin apenas mover los labios.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, y las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos. Balbuceó algo inteligible, y tomó la mano de Harry, acercándola a sus labios.

―Tonto ―sollozó, y Harry la miró sorprendido―. No sabes… no tienes idea… ¡No tienes que jugar al héroe, es peligroso!

Harry la miró por unos momentos, y una risa rasposa escapó de sus labios momentos después.

―Tú no tienes que… jugar a la damisela en apuros ―regañó con voz débil, sonriendo.

Ginny apretó los ojos, sin dejar de sollozar.

―Voy a llamar a un medimago ―dijo segundos después, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sin soltar a Harry. Se inclinó con suavidad y le besó la frente ―. Te amo ―susurró, y Harry cerró los ojos, complacido.

Ginny salió de la habitación, y Harry pestañó un poco más, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz de la habitación.

Le pareció escuchar gritos ahogados del otro lado de la habitación, y un Sanador irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo ondear su capa verde lima a su paso.

Harry volvió a abrir bien los ojos, alerta. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Un mortífago acaso?

―Harry ―dijo con voz grave el Sanador―, mi nombre es Smith, y soy un sanador miembro de la orden ―soltó con rapidez, y Harry asintió con la cabeza levemente. El sanador se acercó, y comenzó a revisarlo. Sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica, y la agitó por sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sondeándolo. Luego hizo prender luz en su foco, y siguió el movimiento de los ojos de Harry―. Muy pero muy bien ―dijo complacido―. Todo está más que bien. ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

―Cansado ―confesó el moreno.

―Naturalmente. Aún estás muy débil, pero con los días comenzarás a sentirte mejor. Es fantástico tenerte con nosotros otra vez, Harry. Tus amigos están intentando tirar la puerta abajo en este momento, así que creo que lo más prudente será dejarlos entrar. ¿Te sientes bien como para recibir visitas?

Harry no dudó en asentir con la cabeza. El sanador le sonrió y salió resueltamente por la puerta.

Lo que Harry había tomado como una exageración por parte del sanador, resultó ser verdad, porque Ron y Hermione aparecieron por la puerta pocos segundos después.

El pelirrojo lo miró, sin atreverse a entrar, mortalmente pálido y tembloroso, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Hermione estaba pálida, despeinada, y soltó un sollozo que resonó por la habitación, antes de acortar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos a grandes zancadas, y rodearlo en un cuidadoso abrazo.

Ron también lo abrazó con torpeza, y Harry rió ante el abrazo en grupo, lo que hizo que sus amigos lo apretujaran aun más.

―Chicos ―llamó, con voz risueña―, van a aplastarme.

Sin embargo, sus amigos parecieron tomarse su broma muy enserio, porque se apartaron con gesto preocupado. Harry tuvo que repetirles que estaba bien una y otra vez, hasta que se sentaron en un par de sillas que había al lado de la cama.

―Harry… Oh, Harry… ¡Fuimos tan tontos! ¡Tenías razón, siempre tuviste razón! ―lloró Hermione con aspecto compungido, mirando a Harry con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

―Tuvieron razón en dudar ―la silenció Harry con dificultad, y quedó exhausto luego de la frase más larga que había pronunciado sin vacilar hasta el momento―. No llores, Herms ―pidió―. Por favor.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―quiso saber Ron, mirándolo atentamente. El color y el brillo regresaban poco a poco a su rostro.

―Sí ―afirmó Harry―. En realidad… no recuerdo bien ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire―, que es lo que pasó después… después de que me hirieran.

Ron afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry. Rodeó a Hermione con un brazo, para reconfortarla, y se dispuso a relatarle a Harry lo ocurrido.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? __¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? __¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Todos contestados, según creo, excepto los ánonimos que por razones obvias me es imposible (?). Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que perdonen el restraso (nah, que ni fue tanto, jejeje). Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, que espero que sea prontito :D_

_Cam_


	8. Volver a empezar

**8**

**Volver a empezar**

―_¿Te sientes bien? ―quiso saber Ron, mirándolo atentamente. El color y el brillo regresaban poco a poco a su rostro._

―_Sí ―afirmó Harry―. En realidad… no recuerdo bien ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire―, qué es lo que pasó después… después de que me hirieran._

_Ron afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry. Rodeó a Hermione con un brazo, para reconfortarla, y se dispuso a relatarle a Harry lo ocurrido._

_

* * *

_

—Bueno ―el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta―, lo que pasó fue… Bueno… ―Ron parecía no encontrar las palabras para expresarse correctamente―. Esa noche, después de que tú te fueras, Hermione me despertó gritando, diciendo que tú te habías ido a buscar a Ginny, que habías dejado una nota y no sé qué otras incoherencias más ―explicó Ron. Harry volvió a sonreír a modo de disculpa— ¿Tienes idea del miedo que pasamos? —rezongó, negando con la cabeza—. Cuando pude logar que Hermione se tranquilizara ―la castaña se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, y Ron desvió la mirada―, y me explicara que había pasado, decidimos ir a mi casa a averiguar si ese demente había secuestrado _realmente_ a mi hermana y tú habías hecho un alarde heroico de tu nobleza, o si era una trampa y habías ido a suicidarte ―ironizó el pelirrojo.

— Entonces la Señora Weasley llamó a Hogwarts, para averiguar si Ginny se encontraba allí—continuó Hermione que parecía haber recuperado un poco el control sobre sí misma—, pero entonces, antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, apareció Ginny, diciendo que tú estabas con el Innombrable en Azkaban, que habías ido a buscarla y que necesitabas ayuda.

—Nos aparecimos en el lugar que Ginny nos señaló, y ya conoces lo que pasó luego ―abrevió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros―. Bueno ya conoces el resto de la historia. Luego de que el Innombrable te hirió, te trajimos aquí, a la casa de mi tía Muriel, porque lo mortífagos saben dónde está mi casa y habrían ido a buscarte… para terminar el trabajo que el Innombrable había comenzado ―completó, con amargura.

—Nos dijeron que el veneno impregnado en la espada, afectó seriamente tu sistema inmunológico, comprometiéndote gravemente. Te tuvieron que… que inducir en una especie de estado de coma. Se suponía que cuando sanaras totalmente y estuvieras listo y lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar, despertarías. Pero… esperábamos día a día que lo hicieras, pero no dabas signos de querer abrir los ojos ―Hermione se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, como intentando ahuyentar los recuerdos.

Una duda se instaló en la mente de Harry, quien frunció el ceño unos segundos. El terrible recuerdo, vago y nebuloso ahora, de la nada oscura en la que se había sumido regresó a su mente, y por un segundo se vio suspendido a sí mismo allí, a través de los días y días…

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba seguro. Le habría sido imposible seguir cuenta de los días, aunque lo hubiera intentado. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un día, dos a lo sumo. Un poco más, pero no mucho…

—¿Cuánto tiempo… estuve así?— preguntó Harry vacilante, acomodándose débilmente entre los almohadones, esperando tan ansioso como aterrorizado la respuesta.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

—No es eso lo más importante ahora, Harry ―dijo con rapidez Hermione, atragantándose con sus propias palabras―, lo importante es que estás bien y que...

—¿Cuánto? ―volvió a preguntar, con más firmeza que antes.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo ―asintió―, te vas a enterar tarde o temprano, y tu ataque de furia se dará ahora o después, así que técnicamente no hay diferencia ―una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó en sus labios, y Harry palideció―. Harry, vas a tener que tomarte esto con calma ―advirtió―. Has estado… en coma ―comenzó, buscando a Ron con la mirada, pero su amigo parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en el techo de la habitación― poco menos de tres meses.

Un profundo silencio precedió a sus palabras. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de digerir las palabras de su amiga. Dejó hundirse un poco más entre los almohadones, como si el peso del tiempo lo hubiera aplastado a la cama, y fijó su vista en el techo.

—Mierda ―murmuró simplemente, tragando saliva. Cerró los ojos, porque de pronto se sintió ligeramente aturdido. _Tres meses_―. ¿Y el Innombrable? ―preguntó de pronto―. ¿Qué ha sucedido ―tomó aire―, durante estos meses?

―Sabe que estás vivo ―aclaró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio―, pero simplemente ha asumido que si no has muerto aún, morirás pronto sin que él mueva un dedo. Nosotros también lo hemos temido ―lo miró con seriedad―. Pero eso ahora nos da ventaja, y vamos a aprovecharla.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Respiro profundamente, haciendo que el aire ingresara a sus pulmones y la herida punzara dolorosamente. Jadeó, y se llevó una mano al costado que parecía punzar con más intensidad.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás bien?—las preguntas de Ron y de Hermione no se hicieron esperar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en lograr que el aire siguiera ingresando a sus pulmones como para contestar.

—Voy a llamar al medimago ―anunció Hermione, con la voz crispada por la tensión.

―No ―la atajó Harry, abriendo los ojos brillantes y mirándola suplicante―. Estoy bien… de verdad ―afirmó―. Solo hice un mal movimiento. No pasa nada ―intentó tranquilizarlos.

Hermione dudó, pero se volvió a dejar caer en la silla. Se inclinó hacia delante, y sujetó firmemente la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

—Harry, por favor, deja de preocuparte por eso ahora ―pidió con vehemencia―. Lo importante en este momento es que te recuperes bien ―bajó el volumen de voz y susurró―, así podremos volver a buscar los Horrocruxes y destruirlos. Así podremos acabar con el Innombrable, de una vez por todas. Pero tienes que descansar, ¿escuchaste? Nada de estresarte por cosas que no vale la pena que te estreses.

—Hermione tiene mucha razón, Harry ―intervino Ron, y Harry alzó la vista, sorprendido―. Voy a llamar al sanador, para que te aplique una poción para dormir, La necesitas ―lo atajó Ron, y Harry no pudo rebatir; se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

Ron salió de la habitación, y a los pocos minutos entró el sanador, que le sonrió con calidez. Llenó una jeringa de un líquido púrpura, y se la inyectó en el brazo derecho.

El calor que desprendían las sábanas y la mano de Hermione, que aún aferraba la suya, lo reconfortó. Los parpados se le hicieron demasiado pesados como para sostenerlos, y antes de poder pensar o decir algo más, el sueño lo había invadido.

Cuando volvió a despertar, ya había amanecido. La cálida luz del amanecer inundaba la habitación, filtrándose por la amplia ventana. Tanteó cuidadosamente la mesita que había a su lado, en busca de los anteojos, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando tiraba demasiado de la herida.

Harry encontró sus anteojos, se los colocó con rapidez, y la habitación se tornó visible nuevamente. Dirigió sus ojos a la ventana, por la cual se entreveían unas colinas muy lejos, bajo la luz del sol.

Unos suaves y vacilantes golpes resonaron contra la puerta, y antes de esperar respuesta Ginny entró en la habitación.

En ese momento, una única pregunta pasó por la cabeza de Harry. Tal vez nunca se había fijado con demasiado detenimiento, o tal vez jamás había deseado más fervientemente besarla, pero Ginny estaba muy hermosa. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, y al descubrirse explorándose en pensamientos sincronizados, ambos se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada.

―Oh, lo siento, Harry ―dijo con sencillez, apartándose un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara―, ¿estabas durmiendo? Puedo volver más tarde si quieres descansar… ―murmuró avergonzada, esquivando su mirada.

―No ―negó Harry, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad―. No te vayas ―pido con más suavidad.

Ginny no necesitó más. Cruzó la habitación en pocos pasos, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry, Su mano se entrelazó a la de él, y con la otra le apartó el revuelto cabello negro de la pálida frente.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Bien ―respondió con una sonrisa Harry, cerrando los ojos ante el suave tacto de la mano cálida―. Te extrañé mucho ―soltó, y el rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

―Yo también ―susurró ella, y él se animó a abrir los ojos y mirarla. Ginny no lloraba, y sin embargo lo miraba con una triste sonrisa en los labios―. Quería hablar contigo… ―dijo con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro―. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no crees? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Harry movió suavemente la cabeza, demasiado cómodo y feliz como para interrumpir el momento con palabras.

Miró con un deje de curiosidad a Ginny, que seguía acariciando su cabello, había respirado profundamente y se disponía a hablar.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, queridos míos? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, esta vez no me tardé tanto, ejem, jaja. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Sí, ya sé que es corto… ya lo sé, YA LO SÉ (?), pero en verdad el original estaba muchísimo más corto y esto fue todo lo que pude rescribir, porque el tiempo corre más rápido cuando uno está apurado. _

_Bueno, muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, saben que me encantan w.w_

_¡Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció! **¡REVIEWS! **(?)_

_**C**am_


	9. Beso y secuestro

**9**

**Beso y secuestro  
**

_Miró con un deje de curiosidad a Ginny, que seguía acariciando su cabello, había respirado profundamente y se disponía a hablar._

* * *

—Harry ―la pelirroja lo miró con detenimiento a los ojos. Bajó la mirada repentinamente, y apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry―. Lo siento ―susurró, apenas moviendo los labios―. Fui una… completa estúpida ―torció media sonrisa, y alzó la vista. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas―. Si no fuera por mí, tú no estarías herido, ni jamás habrías tenido que… ―respiró hondo, y sacudió la cabeza―. Lo siento mucho. Es mi culpa, y de verdad lo siento.

Harry arqueó una ceja, y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios. Alzó la mano y rozó la mejilla de Ginny, para lograr que lo mirara.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, pelirroja? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreír Harry. Le apartó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que había caído sobre la frente de Ginny, y lo escondió detrás de su oreja. Ginny pestañó y miró para otro lado—. Soy yo el que tengo que pedir perdón, a decir verdad. Es decir ―frunció un poco el ceño―. Te secuestró por mi culpa ―bajó la voz. No había rastro de sonrisa en su rostro―. Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada ―recostó la cabeza contra las almohadas, y guardó silencio durante unos segundos―. En realidad, no entiendo como no estás enfadada ―murmuró con voz apagada.

—¡Por supuesto que no voy a enfadarme contigo, Harry! —Ginny le espetó con firmeza, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no poner los ojos en blanco. Se apartó el pelirrojo cabello de la cara, que resbaló sobre su hombro y rozó los dedos de Harry—. Tú casi mueres por _mi _culpa ―volvió a replicar.

—¿Por tu culpa? ¡Ginny! ―se escandalizó Harry, e hizo un intento de incorporarse un poco más en la cama. Se dejó caer, jadeando suavemente, sobre las almohadas segundos después, frotándose el costado―. Si yo hubiera muerto ese día, habría sido enteramente responsabilidad mía. Yo elegí ir a buscarte, yo elegí desafiar a Voldemort. Tú no me obligaste a hacer nada ―bajó la mirada, y soltó un bufido exasperado―. Jamás me hubiera perdonado de haberte pasado algo.

—No, claro que no. Pero… ay, Harry, fui tan tonta—se disculpó con ojos aguados—Y... lo siento tanto… Cuando tomaste la decisión de que nos separemos... ¿Acaso crees que en otras circunstancias lo hubiera aceptado tan fácil? ¿Que hubiera dejado que mi hermano y Hermione te acompañen y yo no? Solo lo hice porque comprendí que si a mí me pasaba algo, si el Innombrable me secuestraba o algo así... Tu irías a buscarme y entonces, el te mataría. No estaba tan equivocada—sonrió a medias, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomo inocentemente la mano de Ginny, y entrelazo con suavidad sus dedos con los suyos—. Pero estos meses sin ti... Han sido terribles. Peor que estos últimos tres. No sabía dónde estabas, si estabas vivo o no...—Suspiró, mientras una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de la comisura de sus ojos y resbalaba por su mejilla.

Harry sonrió con pesar y le seco con la mano aquella lágrima que resbalaba, brillante y plateada, por las mejillas cubiertas de pecas de Ginny.

—Ginny yo... No sé cómo terminará esto. En los últimos meses... También la he pasado muy mal. No dejaba de pensar en ti... incluso pasaba horas mirando en el Mapa del Merodeador, el puntito con tu nombre..., suplicando porque estuvieras bien y a salvo...—Harry cerró los ojos, y sacudió levemente la cabeza como si quisiera ahuyentar esos pensamientos—. Pero eso no importa ya. Creo que sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti y… sabes que eso nunca, nunca va a cambiar— bajó la vista, sonrojado, y acaricio la mano de Ginny con dulzura—Pero... yo quiero que seas feliz. Ante todo. No importa si es conmigo o no—cerró los ojos, intentado que la pequeña mentira no sonara del todo obvia—. Si tú eres feliz, bueno… entonces, supongo que yo también.

Ginny había dejado caer su pelo de costado, y lo observaba fijamente. Sus ojos melados jugaron con los esmeraldas, y lentamente se acerco a su rostro y le deposito un beso en los labios tiernamente. Iba apartar la cara, cuando Harry enterró sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo, y las besó fieramente. Pese a que aun estaba débil, puso en ese beso muchas más cosas de las que podía haber puesto en palabras. Cuanto la amaban...todas esas cosas que había pensado por meses... el miedo que había tenido de no volver a verla...

Ginny se apartó con cuidado y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—Te quiero— susurró.

—Y yo te amo— respondió Harry también en un susurro. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, y Ginny le comenzó a acariciar el cabello y le empezó a cantándole bajo y suavemente algo que se parecía a una canción de cuna, para que se pudiera dormir

* * *

Las semanas se pasaron con una velocidad asombrosa; Harry mejoraba rápidamente, y ya había caminado unos pocos pasos bajo la estricta supervisión de sus mejores amigos. Acababa de despertar de su siesta luego de una sesión especialmente cansadora para estirar músculo y despertar articulaciones dormidas.

Se frotó con cansancio los ojos y estiró la mano para alcanzar los anteojos que reposaban en la mesita de luz. Recostó la cabeza en las almohadas, preguntándose cómo había podido dormir con el ruido de la gotera del suero y el pitido que marcaba sus latidos.

Desvió los ojos hacia la ventana; debía ser pasada medianoche porque el cielo estaba absolutamente negro. Miró hacia el otro lado, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Se estaba adormeciendo nuevamente, cuando un ruido, como un golpe seco, hizo que abriera los ojos abruptamente. Oyó un grito proveniente del piso de abajo, una risa, y otro estallido.

Se incorporó, sintiendo el corazón estallarle contra los oídos. Buscó afanosamente su varita en la mesita de luz; le temblaban las manos. La encontró cuando los ruidos ya evidenciaban un ataque, e intentó levantarse de la cama.

Una dolorosa punzada le recorrió el cuerpo, y jadeó. Se volvió a recostar en las almohadas, respirando agitadamente; su mente trabajaba a un ritmo febril. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Los habían encontrado?

Oyó a alguien acercarse por las escaleras. Tenía la sensación de que si el corazón le seguía latiendo tan rápido, estallaría. Se sentía mal; nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan desprotegido. Con aspecto descompuesto pero con la mano firme, alzó la varita hacia la puerta.

La puerta rechinó secamente al abrirse. Una cabellera negra se asomó, y una risa familiar y escalofriante le heló la sangre. Otra figura encapuchada alzó la varita, y antes de que Harry puediese pensar, defenderse o siquiera gritar, bramó:

—¡_Desmaius!_— el hechizo del mortífago le dio en el rostro, y Harry cayó inconsciente sobre las almohadas de pluma.

No sabía sí habían sido horas, días, semanas o meses, pero en algún momento Harry abrió los ojos. Sus ojos recorrieron el entorno; se encontraba en una especie de sótano, tal vez el de la mansión Malfoy, tirado en el frio piso negro como la medianoche.

—Bienvenido, Potter—susurró una voz por detrás suyo. Se sentía demasiado aturdido aun como para girar y ver quién era su captor, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara, porque en ese momento su olfato captó aquella fragancia inconfundible; sudor, suciedad y sangre.

Greyback se encontraba detrás de él apuntándolo con la varita.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡Al fin! Sé que tardé muchísimo, pero bueno (A) El capítulo está acá, y eso es lo que importa. ¡Feliz semana santa para todos! Coman mucho chocolate(?

¡Espero** revieeeeeeeeeews**, you know! Jajaja.

Un abrazo bien grande a todos :D

Cam


	10. Revelaciones

**10**

**Revelaciones**

—_Bienvenido, Potter—susurró una voz por detrás suyo. Se sentía demasiado aturdido aun como para girar y ver quién era su captor, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara, porque en ese momento su olfato captó aquella fragancia inconfundible; sudor, suciedad y sangre._

Greyback se encontraba detrás de él apuntándolo con la varita.

Harry giró, jadeando suavemente. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra los oídos, y las manos le sudaban. Alzó la vista, y por detrás de los anteojos rotos, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los del hombre lobo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —la pregunta brotó involuntariamente de sus labios, mientras Harry parpadeaba para deshacerse de la pesadez de sus ojos.

—En la mansión de Malfoy —el hombre lobo torció media sonrisa, y las cicatrices que cubrían su lado derecho cobraron vida—. El innombrable vendrá dentro de un día, y a nosotros nos ha encomendado la tarea de capturarte, Potter... —la voz de Greyback era un susurro helado y ronco, que parecía raspar la garganta y reverberar contra las paredes ocultas entre las sombras.

Harry tragó saliva temblorosamente, y se incorporó a medias, apoyándose contra la pared. Un terror que no tenía nombre lo sacudió completamente.

—¿¡Qué les hiciste! —dijo con voz peligrosamente suave. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Él estaba en un encerrado, sin varita y a merecer de un hombre lobo, sin saber qué suerte estaban corriendo sus amigos…

—Tus amigos están bien... por ahora —replicó Greyback arrastrando las palabras, y escupiéndolas entre dientes—. Lástima que no se podrá decir lo mismo de ti... _¡Crucio! —_Greyback actuó tan rápido, que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de tensarse para recibir el hechizo.

El dolor rugió a través de todos sus sentidos, y un grito helado surgió de entre sus labios, desgarrando su garganta. Miles cuchillos candentes se incrustaron en cada centímetro de su piel, y el dolor lo ahogó. Su cuerpo se sacudió en el frio suelo de mármol, convulsionándose violentamente.

Tan pronto y tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el dolor desapareció. Harry quedó acurrucado en el suelo de mármol, respirando con dificultad, y con la remera negra pegada a su sudada piel.

Un golpe sordo le advirtió que Greyback había salido del oscuro sótano, y que la puerta se había cerrado bruscamente a sus espaldas.

Harry, sin poder evitarlo, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, intentando controlar los incontrolables temblores de su cuerpo, y sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, su respiración se calmó y su mente se aclaró un poco. Se intentó incorporar, y jadeó secamente llevándose una mano a un costado del abdomen. Recostó la cabeza contra la pared, y exploró con la mirada ávida la habitación en busca de una salida, pese a saber que era en vano. Sabía que no lograría salir de allí sin una varita; ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ponerse en pie.

Pero, ¿por qué Voldemort no estaba allí en persona? Se estrujó el cerebro intentando entenderlo. Soltó un gemido de desesperación cuando un pinchazo en su cicatriz hizo que cerrara con fuerza los ojos.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces, intentando concentrarse. Sabía que el Innombrable llegaría en menos de un día, y que acabaría con él antes de que pudiera defenderse.

Aún si consiguiera una varita antes de que Voldemort pudiera lanzar el primer hechizo, había muy pocas posibilidades de salir victorioso en un duelo con el innombrable. Después de todo, aún quedaban dos Horrocruxes; Algo que había pertenecido a Revenclaw y esa despreciable serpiente, Nagini. Y para empeorar la situación, aún si se encontrase con serpiente, tampoco podría matarla, ya que no llevaba consigo la espada de Gryffindor.

Frustrado, cerró los ojos intentando sumirse en la irrealidad de la inconsciencia, aun que fuera tan solo durante unos minutos.

En ese momento, oyó un chirrido agudo proveniente de la puerta. Abrió los ojos, forzándose a incorporarse, y vio aparecer por el umbral una cara pálida como luna, resaltada por un rubio cabello color platino y unos vivos ojos grises.

Draco Malfoy lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¡Tú! —Harry habló sin poder evitar el deje de sorpresa de su voz, mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared intentando ponerse de pie.

—Cállate, Potter, si no quieres que nos encuentren y maten a los dos —espetó Malfoy en un susurro arrogante. Pese a que conservaba los rasgos de anteaño, sus gestos altaneros no lograban esconder el miedo de su voz. Su blanca piel estaba más pálida que nunca y sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas profundas ojeras.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Harry con el rencor impreso en cada sílaba, pero bajando prudentemente la voz.

—Te estoy ayudando a salir de aquí —replicó Malfoy sin mirarlo, mientras se acercaba a Harry y le desataba los nudos de la soga firmemente atada al rededor de sus mano—. Mira, Potter —comenzó, mientras forcejeaba con las sogas—, a mí tampoco me agrada esto, pero si existe alguna posibilidad de que el Innombrable muera, esa eres tú.

—Pero... tú eres un Mortífago —susurró, como si intentara recordárselo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. El dolor producido por el Cruciatus, el cansancio y el aturdimiento general que lo invadía, no ayudaba en absolutamente nada—. No entiendo nada —confesó al fin, mientras movía las muñecas para recuperar la sensibilidad.

—Potter —gruñó Malfoy, como si estuviera explicándole cómo sumar a un niño de un año—. La cuestión es que el Señor de las tinieblas te aplastará como a una cucaracha si te quedas aquí —se intentó explicar Malfoy, y Harry entornó los ojos y alzó una ceja—. No, no es que no me guste la idea, pero si tú mueres… —bajó la mirada y apuró las palabras—, nadie acabará con él y me matará a mí y a mis padres —tragó saliva—. Eres la única posibilidad de que el mundo mágico vuelva a la normalidad y…—parecía estar sacando las palabras de un pozo muy profundo de sentimientos y hablaba entrecortadamente. Al final, se mordió el labio y le espetó—: ¿Acaso crees que yo elegí esto? Por supuesto que no. Pero... si no puedes con el enemigo —cerró los ojos, como si le repugnara lo que estaba por decir—… entonces únete a él.

Si no lo hubieran acabado de torturar, se hallara secuestrado por el bando enemigo y a un día de que Voldemort llegara para matarlo, Harry se hubiera reído. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Hubiera jurado que Malfoy había suspirado de alivio.

—¿Puedes pararte?— preguntó Malfoy indeciso mirando el pálido semblante de Harry, que estaba recostado contra la pared.

—Claro que sí —replicó Harry sin dudar. Apoyó ambas manos contra la pared, y intentó pararse. Jadeando, quedó apoyado contra la pared. Le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —tenía los ojos cerrados, pero habría jurado que Malfoy había sonreído burlonamente. Respiró profundamente.

—Sí, solo… dame un momento —dejó, con suavidad, de sostenerse contra la pared, y caminó unos pasos vacilantes. Harry asintió con la cabeza y volvió a inhalar profundamente.

—Vamos —susurró.

—¡Draco! —la voz hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Provenía de algún piso más arriba—. ¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!

Era la inconfundible voz de Bellatrix. De solo oírla a Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Malfoy dudó.

—Vete, rápido —dijo Harry con un hilo de voz—. Si no vienes bajará. Ve y distráela.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, tembloroso, Malfoy—.Ve al segundo piso, la habitación de la izquierda. Ahí encontrarás tu varita.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero luego miró la larga escalera que se extendía delante de él.

—¿Seguro que puedes? —preguntó vacilante el rubio.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—. Vamos, vete.

Malfoy asintió secamente y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Drac…? ¿Malfoy? —el aludido se dio vuelta. Harry giró la cabeza, concentrándose en un cuadro horrible que había detrás de Malfoy para no tener que mirarlo—. Gracias.

Draco lo observó unos segundos, tal vez demasiado impresionado como para contestar. Luego sacudió la cabeza y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Harry se encaminó escaleras arriba, con mucho cuidado, lo más silencioso que podía e intentando atenuar el ruido de sus pasos. Llegó al rellano, y se detuvo, jadeante. El ruido de pasos lo sobresaltaron, y se apresuró a entrar en la primera habitación a la izquierda que se encontró.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, empujándola con suavidad. El rechinido fue apenas perceptible, pero Harry sintió que le temblaban las manos. Se giró, escudriñando la habitación en busca de su varita.

Una gran cama con dosel se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y las paredes, pintadas de un verde botella, estaban adornadas con montones de cuadros. Los muebles eran de madera lustrada de la mejor calidad, y a la derecha de la cama se alzaba un imponente armario de madera. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba su varita mágica.

Harry la tomó entre sus manos, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó, y antes de que Harry pudiera darse vuelta para enfrentar la puerta, esta se abrió con un chirrido espeluznante. Se giró con tanta rapidez que la habitación dio vueltas ante sus ojos. Aún así, alzó la varita con firmeza y apuntó al intruso.

—¡Usted! —la voz le salió ahogada por el odio, y apretó tanto la varita que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Severus Snape lo miró sin inmutarse en absoluto.

Estaba prácticamente igual que como Harry lo recordaba; aquel rostro que tanto repugnaba lo observaba con la misma expresión de desprecio a la que estaba acostumbrado. El cabello negro caía como una cortina grasosa sobre la palidez casi enfermiza de su rostro, y los ojos negros lo fulminaban, clavados en los suyos.

—Cállate, Potter —dijo con voz suave y una mueca de desprecio deformó su rostro—, si no quieres que se den cuenta que estás aquí arriba.

—¡Como si no les fuera a decir! —la voz le salió atropellada. La mano de la varita le temblaba—. ¡Maldito, asesino y… repugnante Mortífago! —escupió.

Snape arqueó las cejas y se giró hacia la puerta. Agitó la varita, y Harry sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas cuando reconoció el hechizo Mulffilato

—Controla tus emociones, Potter —advirtió, jugueteando con la varita con sus largos dedos.

—¿Controlar mis emociones? —espetó Harry, y afirmó la varita—. Voy matarlo, asesino. ¡Usted mató a Dumblendore y yo voy a matarlo a usted!

—Te equivocas —la voz de Snape sonó tajante.

—Me equivoco, ¿eh? Entonces, según usted… ¿Dumblendore murió por accidente? ¿O acaso va a decirme que yo lo maté? ¡Pero yo lo vi! ¡Vi cuando él le suplicó que no lo matara! ¡Vi cuando caía después de haber recibido su hechizo! —espetó Harry intentando controlar su voz y la ira sorda que estaba creciendo en su interior a una velocidad alarmante.

—Potter, Potter… —Snape torció una sonrisa—. ¿Es que no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumblendore me estaba suplicando que lo matara y no por su vida?

—Está loco —sentenció Harry retrocediendo hasta poderse sujetar de la mesita de noche. Su varita seguía apuntando firmemente el rostro de su más odiado profesor.

—Dumblendore siempre tuvo en claro que algún día, el señor de las Tinieblas enfrentaría a su más grande temor. Así que mandó al joven Malfoy a matarlo, pero siempre tuvo muy en claro que no quería que él lo matara. Quería que yo me encargara del plan —Snape hablaba arrastrando las palabras, y, aunque la burla seguía dándole matiz a sus palabras, había mayor seriedad en su tono de voz—. Dumblendore quería que yo lo matara para no corromper el alma de Malfoy, si no había más remedio, claro. Tenía en claro que su sentencia estaba pronunciada —pareció perder el control de su voz, porque volvió a alzarla cuando espetó—: Soy un espía, Potter, pero de la Orden del Fénix, no del señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Acaso crees que habría soportado todos estos años cerca tuyo, incluso en las clases de oclumancia, cuando te tenia indefenso delante mío, si estuviera estado cumpliendo órdenes de Voldemort? ¿Acaso lo crees? ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido Potter? —se masajeó las sien tratando de tranquilizarse—. Nunca le he servido a Voldemort. Estuve… —se detuvo, como si pronunciar la palabra le repugnara—, _enamorado _de tu madre años y años. Sé, créeme que lo sé, que es culpa mía que tu madre esté muerta. Cometí un error y me he arrepentido de ello toda mi maldita vida— soltó al fin Snape. Parecía más pálido que nunca.

Por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado, Harry se quedó sin palabras. Miró fijamente como Snape respiraba agitadamente, dilatando y contrayendo las fosas nasales. Sacudió la cabeza, y espetó:

—Potter, ¿sabes con exactitud cuántos Horrocruxes quedan? ¿Llegó Dumblendore a decírtelo?

Si lo anterior lo había dejado sin habla, aquello le quitó el aire. Sintió una sensación de malestar en el vientre, y en las rodillas, y se vio obligado a sujetarse a la mesita de luz para no caer.

— ¿Pero...? —se le había secado la garganta—. ¿Cómo lo sabe? —su voz apenas era perceptible.

—Arrogante, inepto y ególatra —sentenció Snape con profundo desprecio—. Igual que tu padre. ¿Acaso crees que tú eras él único en el que Dumblendore depositaba su confianza, Potter?

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de revelarle. ¿Snape sabía? ¿Era inocente o era todo una sucia jugarreta?

—Quedan… quedan dos —volvió a inhalar profundamente. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado—. Nagini y algún objeto de valor para Voldemort, de Revenclaw.

—No, te equivocas —desafió Snape, sin variar la expresión de su rostro—. La copa de Revenclaw la destruí yo. Solo queda Nagini —Severus agitó su varita por encima de la puerta, y murmuró algo en voz baja—. ¿Sabes hacer un Patronus, Potter?

—Sí —afirmó Harry débilmente.

—Entonces deja de quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada, y ve y envíales un mensaje a los de la Orden del Fénix, para que te esperen alerta cuando regreses. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda para salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta.

* * *

_Probando, probando... uno, dos, tres. ¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están, queridos míos? Espero que muy bien ^^ Bueno, aquí el capítulo 10 de esta historia, que tiene para rato. Más o menos unos treinta capítulos más :3 Espero que les esté gustando. A partir del capítulo siguiente a este, empezará bien a desarrollarse el conflicto principal de la trama :) _

_Ya saben, espero sus **reviews** para saber qué les pareció el capítulo. Vítores y tomatazos son bienvenidos, como siempre :D_

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Cam_


	11. El recuerdo

**11**

**El recuerdo**

—_Potter, ¿sabes con exactitud cuántos Horrocruxes quedan? ¿Llegó Dumblendore a decírtelo?_

_Si lo anterior lo había dejado sin habla, aquello le quitó el aire. Sintió una sensación de malestar en el vientre, y en las rodillas, y se vio obligado a sujetarse a la mesita de luz para no caer._

—_¿Pero...? —se le había secado la garganta—. ¿Cómo lo sabe? —su voz apenas era perceptible._

—_Arrogante, inepto y ególatra —sentenció Snape con profundo desprecio—. Igual que tu padre. ¿Acaso crees que tú eras él único en el que Dumblendore depositaba su confianza, Potter?_

_Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de revelarle. ¿Snape sabía? ¿Era inocente o era todo una sucia jugarreta?_

—_Quedan… quedan dos —volvió a inhalar profundamente. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado—. Nagini y algún objeto de valor para Voldemort, de Revenclaw._

—_No, te equivocas —desafió Snape, sin variar la expresión de su rostro—. La copa de Revenclaw la destruí yo. Solo queda Nagini —Severus agitó su varita por encima de la puerta, y murmuró algo en voz baja—. ¿Sabes hacer un Patronus, Potter?_

—_Sí —afirmó Harry débilmente._

—_Entonces deja de quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada, y ve y envíales un mensaje a los de la Orden del Fénix, para que te esperen alerta cuando regreses. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda para salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta._

* * *

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, y tuvo la sensación de que Snape se estaba controlando para no lanzarle una maldición.

—Haz el favor de mirarte, Potter, ¿te ves en condiciones de romper el sin fin de hechizos protectores que han puesto en dónde sea que se estén refugiando? —arqueó las cejas—, si es así dimelo, Potter, porque me llevaré una sorpresa —dijo ácidamente.

Harry apretó los dientes. Alzó la varita, esforzándose por controlar el temblor, y murmuró el hechizo. Pudo ver como Snape lo observaba atentamente de reojo, fingiendo tener los ojos clavados en la ventana. "Estoy bien" le murmuró al Patronus, y Snape soltó un bufido. Harry lo ignoró y continuó: "Volveré apenas pueda escapar, supongo que será pronto. Necesito que liberen los hechizos de protección para que pueda ingresar cuando me aparezca allí, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo". Cortó el mensaje antes de que el comentario sarcástico de Snape pudiera oírse.

—Siempre tan arrogante que ni… ¿Potter?

Harry se había vuelto a aferrar de la mesita. Cerró los ojos, porque la habitación había comenzado a darle vueltas.

—No me siento muy bien —murmuró y resbaló hacia el suelo. Sintió las manos de Snape aferrarlo para evitar que se diera de bruces.

—¿Hace cuánto que no haces magia, Potter? —exigió Snape, y Harry entreabrió los ojos para ver que agitaba su varita por sobre su cuerpo—. Tu nivel de magia es excesivamente bajo.

—Yo… —no pudo terminar de hablar. Los bordes de su visión comenzaron a nublarse, y Harry intentó desesperadamente permanecer consiente; no había nada más vergonzoso que desvanecerse enfrente de Snape por hacer un Patronus. Pero la masa oscura se convirtió en compacta, rodó los ojos hacia atrás y se desmayó.

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos se hallaba recostado boca arriba en un sillón duro y rígido. Bajo su cabeza había lo que parecía ser una pila de almohadones torpemente acomodados. Se llevó una mano a la cara para acomodarse los anteojos, y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el sillón.

—Bienvenido, Potter —la voz áspera de Snape lo sobresaltó. Su exprofesor de Pociones le alcanzó un vial lleno de un líquido opaco—. Bébetelo —ordenó.

Harry tomó el vial, pero no lo bebió.

—¿Dónde estoy? —demandó.

—En mi casa —respondió indiferente—. Bebe la poción, Potter —Harry lo miró desafiante y Snape volteó los ojos—. Es una poción revitalizante —dijo secamente—, te desmayaste porque no hacías magia avanzada hacía más de un mes, y el esfuerzo te dejó sin energías. Ahora bébete eso ya mismo —ordenó fríamente. Harry se llevó el vial a los labios a regañadientes, y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, tratando de no deformar sus facciones ante el horrible sabor.

Paseó disimuladamente la mirada por la habitación; las paredes eran de un desgastado color blanco, y las ventanas estaban firmemente cerradas por pesadas cortinas de un color verde botella. El piso era de madera oscura, y la única luz de la habitación la proporcionaba la chimenea encendida. El sillón en el que él estaba sentado estaba enfrentado a la chimenea, y dos cómodas butacas estaban a ambos lados. Snape depositó un recipiente ovalado que Harry ya había visto en la mesita de café; era un pensadero. Snape se sentó en la butaca derecha, la más cercana al fuego.

—¿Por qué me trajo aquí? —cuestionó Harry, estirándose para dejar el vial en la mesita.

—Porque es un lugar seguro —contestó Snape fríamente—, nadie entra sin mi permiso.

—Pero…

—Cállate, Potter —ordenó ácidamente Snape—, y escuchame con atención. Dentro de tres días, el Señor de las Tinieblas regresará para buscarte. Ha estipulado tres días —se adelantó con calma a la pregunta—, para que los Mortífagos te debiliten. Aunque no lo admita, teme que sigas siendo una amenaza y no quiere quedar en ridículo dándote la posibilidad de que presentes batalla y logres _algo. _Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que ni siquiera lo intentes, así que en huirás apenas te muestre algo —hizo una pausa—. Hace no muchos años, tuve una conversación con Dumbledore en la que me mostró la profecía y me habló de un hechizo que te debía enseñar cuando llegara el momento. Un hechizo que te permitiría acabar con el señor de las Tinieblas. Creo que será mejor que lo mires —finalizó, haciendo un gesto hacia el pensadero.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente; el corazón le latía con fuerza contra sus costillas. Miró a Snape vacilante, pero se acercó con firmeza al pensadero. Tomó aire, levantó la vista para mirar a Snape una última vez, y se dejó caer.

La caída fue brusca, pero aterrizó sobre el piso de alfombra del antiguo y desierto despacho del director como si fuese una pluma. Se puso de pie, y miró a ambos lados. La nostalgia le latió dolorosamente detrás de los ojos.

Advirtió que era muy entrada la noche; el castillo y sus terrenos estaban sumidos en un silencio tranquilo.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, y echó un rápido vistazo. El humo salía de la cabaña de Hagrid, la luz iluminaba el césped que la rodeaba, y a Harry le pareció ver tres sombras oscuras paradas en la puerta. Sonrió cuando se reconoció a sí mismo y a sus amigos.

La puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió de un portazo, y el anciano profesor entró haciendo ondear su túnica. Snape entró detrás, con expresión indignada en cada mueca de su rostro. Resultaba obvio que habían estado discutiendo.

Dumbledore rodeó el escritorio, y apoyó ambas manos en el. Respiró hondo, y dijo con voz calma.

—Lo prometiste, Severus —le recordó severamente—, recuerda porqué lo hiciste. Prometiste que lo harías.

—¡Lo recuerdo! —gritó Snape—, ¡por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Prometí protegerlo, Dumbledore, para que el sacrificio de ella no fuera en vano —escupió—, ¡Pero usted viene así como así para decirme que…!

—¿Crees que a mí me agrada esto? —lo interrumpió Dumbledore, y los ojos celestes brillaron tras los anteojos de medialuna—. Las cosas son como son, Severus, y no hay escapatoria posible. Voldemort —Snape se estremeció—, creó un enemigo cuando este solo tenía un año de vida. ¡Le dio valor a la profecía, y ahora no hay otra forma de acabar con esto! —Dumbledore respiró hondo otra vez, y cerró los ojos—. Tienes que enseñarle ese hechizo, es de vital importancia que lo hagas. Sé muy bien cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias de su realización, Severus, pero sé que Harry…

—¿Qué? ¿Me va a decir que un niño de dieciséis años va a poder realizar un hechizo con el que otros magos más capacitados han muerto, y salir aireoso?

—Confío en Harry, Severus.

—No, usted se niega a ver que está mandando al niño a la muerte.

—Harry ya no es un niño —lo interrumpió Dumbledore—. Hace tiempo que demostró que ya es un hombre capaz de enfrentarse a su des…

—¡No me haga reír! —lo interrumpió Snape, y soltó una áspera risa carente de toda emoción. Tomó aire para controlarse—. Según usted solo si le informo que existe un hechizo…

—Él lo reconocerá cuando sea el momento, sí.

Snape lo escudriñó con la mirada, y después habló en voz calmada y suave.

—Usted sabe que ese hechizo está diseñado para sacar toda la magia del cuerpo y sobrecargar a la otra persona —murmuró—, nadie puede vivir con exceso de magia, Dumbledore, pero ningún mago puede vivir sin ella. El señor de las Tinieblas morirá, pero Potter también. Aún si se midiera en la cantidad de magia que tiene que escapar de su cuerpo, las posibilidades de que lograra controlar la cantidad o incluso decidir cuándo es suficiente son…

—Ínfimas —completó Dumbledore, y cerró los ojos con dolor—. Pero confío en Harry, Severus, y creo que es hora de que tú también confíes en él —Snape soltó un resoplido, al tiempo que una lágrima se desprendía de los ojos del director, y resbalaba con gracia por su arrugada mejilla

* * *

_Lo siento. Ya debe ser cliché esa palabra, pero de verdad siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, y encima traer un capítulo tan corto. Igual, esta vez sí tengo una excusa creíble (?), ¡estuve de viaje! Vagando por el mundo, y recién ahora, que puse los pies en la tierra, pude sentarme a escribir y a editar y a actualizar. De todas formas, este capítulo es más que importante para la trama, y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Prometo actualizar pronto! Apenas encuentre un segundo para respirar._

_Espero sus reviews, como siempre, que contestaré encantada._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Cam_


	12. El hechizo

**12**

**El hechizo**

—_Usted sabe que ese hechizo está diseñado para sacar toda la magia del cuerpo y sobrecargar a la otra persona —murmuró—, nadie puede vivir con exceso de magia, Dumbledore, pero ningún mago puede vivir sin ella. El señor de las Tinieblas morirá, pero Potter también. Aún si se midiera en la cantidad de magia que tiene que escapar de su cuerpo, las posibilidades de que lograra controlar la cantidad o incluso decidir cuándo es suficiente son…_

—_Ínfimas —completó Dumbledore, y cerró los ojos con dolor—. Pero confío en Harry, Severus, y creo que es hora de que tú también confíes en él —Snape soltó un resoplido, al tiempo que una lágrima se desprendía de los ojos del director, y resbalaba con gracia por su arrugada mejilla._

* * *

Harry se tambaleó. Se sujetó del borde del sillón, y se deslizó hasta el suelo. El contacto con la fría alfombra lo hizo estremecerse.

—¿Potter? —llamó Snape con voz fría, y Harry alzó la mirada, como si recién acabara de reparar en la presencia del aquel hombre.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó con una voz que no parecía la suya—. ¿Es eso lo que debo hacer? ¿Es lo que Dumblendore quiere que haga?

Snape lo miró fijamente, y Harry le sostuvo la mirada. El verde y el negro se encontraron durante unos momentos, antes de que Snape rompiera el contacto visual al hablar con voz calmada, sin siquiera despegar los labios.

—Así es, Potter —afirmó, y Harry bajó la mirada—. Me pidió que te lo mostrara o dijera, solo cuando fuera necesario.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Inspiró profundamente antes de preguntar con voz inexpresiva:

—¿Por qué no me lo contó él?

—¿Cómo dices, Potter? —vaciló Snape.

—¿Por qué quería que me lo mostrara usted?

Snape guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Creo que Dumblendore confiaba en no tener que revelarte esto jamás.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y una sonrisa débil se formó momentáneamente en sus labios.

—En el pensadero… Dumblendore dijo que de solo saber que podía hacerlo, podré lograr. ¿Cómo es que eso es posible?

—Es un hechizo, terriblemente complicado desde un punto de vista teórico y físico, pero muy fácil de realizar —explicó Snape, y se paseó por delante de Harry, haciendo ondear su túnica—. Te lo explicaré de este modo. Nos diferenciamos de los Muggles por que poseemos magia, eso es obvio —siseó Snape—, esta magia está dispersa en nuestro cuerpo en distintos puntos, y a medida que el mago madura, se concentra en lo que se llama núcleo de magia. Las personas más diestras en las artes oscuras tienen su magia concentrada mucho antes que la mayoría de los magos. Es por esta razón que los jóvenes magos muchas veces no pueden controlar sus poderes y terminan haciendo magia sin pretenderlo —Harry asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndolo con la mirada—. Teóricamente, un buen mago, puede canalizar su poder a través de cualquier objeto y no solo de una varita. Lo que logra este hechizo es que no se necesite un objeto —hizo una pausa.

—No entiendo —admitió Harry.

—Este hechizo lo que logra es encontrar el punto donde la magia es más abundante, y atrae hasta allí toda la magia que pueda estar dispersa en el cuerpo del mago. Una vez localizado, en vez de retener esta magia para canalizarla a través de algo, la suelta. La magia se libera del cuerpo al no tener nada que la contenga, y libera todo su poder y potencial.

—Pero nadie sobrevive sin magia —completó Harry en voz baja.

—Exacto. Todos los magos se mantienen vivos gracias a la magia que poseen. Aunque no se use, no se puede hacer desaparecer. La magia, una vez liberada y dirigida hacia su objetivo, regresa a su fuente. El problema es que el tiempo que tarda en regresar es proporcional a la cantidad de magia que se libera —Snape se detuvo y lo miró—. El cerebro no sobrevive sin oxígeno más de tres minutos, tiempo en el cual las neuronas comienzan a morir. Si la magia regresa a tu cuerpo para hacer que el corazón, los pulmones y los demás órganos vuelvan a funcionar, no habrá secuelas. Si la magia regresa más tarde, por lo contrario, no volverán a funcionar.

—Y el mago acaba por morir —asintió Harry con un hilo de voz.

—Así es, Potter. Muy pocos magos han logrado controlar la cantidad de magia que liberan, y muy pocos sobreviven más de un minuto sin ella.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos. Snape miraba fijamente a Harry, y el moreno intentaba esquivar su mirada.

—¿Cómo es el hechizo? —preguntó Harry. Tenía los ojos clavados en su varita mágica.

—Lo reconocerás. Muchos magos tienen la posibilidad de realizarlo, pero muy pocos lo reconocen. Tú sabés que deberás sentirlo cuando llegue el momento, y ahí lo liberarás. Sabrás cómo hacerlo, Potter —dijo Snape con frialdad.  
—No hay manera de reconocer más que por intuición cuándo es suficiente, ¿verdad?

—No, Potter.

Ni Harry ni Snape dijeron nada por un rato. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Snape hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo izquierdo, y se arremangó la oscura túnica que lo tapaba. Se giró para que Harry no viera la Marca Tenebrosa, que había quedado descubierta en su brazo.

—Lo saben —sentenció—. Le van a avisar al Señor Tenebroso —torció una mueca—. Quieren que yo lo haga. Tendré que convencerlos de que no lo llamen, porque sino…

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—Regresar a la celda, Potter, y hacer como que estuviste allí todo el tiempo.

—¿Y cuándo volveré? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—El tono, Potter —advirtió Snape—.Te llevarás tu varita. ¿Debo confiar en que no serás tan idiota como para perderla, Potter? —torció una sonrisa—. Espera hasta que los mortífagos te vean y se convenzan de que estuviste allí todo el tiempo. Luego, apenas tengas la oportunidad, desaparece, escápate —lo miró fijamente—. Vete lejos y asegúrate de que no te sigan. ¿Me has entendido, Potter?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Desapareceremos juntos —dijo, y asió su varita mágica. Su voz seguía siendo imperturbable—. Toma mi brazo, Potter —ordenó.

Harry obedeció rápidamente, y la sensación de ahogo lo invadió por unos segundos. Cayó, jadeante, frente a la puerta que daba al sótano.

—Dentro, Potter, rápido —lo apuró Snape sin mover los labios, y con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta. Harry trastabilló hacia dentro.

—¿Profesor? —llamó. Snape ya tenía una mano en la puerta, lista para sellarla.

—¿Sí, Potter?

—Gracias.

Snape lo miró durante unos momentos, antes de cerrar la puerta firmemente. En el sótano oscuro, Harry oyó como Snape agitaba la varita para cerrarla mágicamente.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que es cortísimo, intentaré que el próximo sea más largo :$ ¡Espero sus reviews, para que me cuenten qué les pareció!_

_Muchas gracias por leer :3_

_Cam_


	13. Al estilo de Bellatrix Lestrange

**13**

**Al estilo de Bellatrix Lestrange.**

—_Dentro, Potter, rápido —lo apuró Snape sin mover los labios, y con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta. Harry trastabilló hacia dentro._

—_¿Profesor? —llamó. Snape ya tenía una mano en la puerta, lista para sellarla._

—_¿Sí, Potter?_

—_Gracias._

_Snape lo miró durante unos momentos, antes de cerrar la puerta firmemente. En el sótano oscuro, Harry oyó como Snape agitaba la varita para cerrarla mágicamente._

* * *

Las horas pasaban con una lentitud casi exasperante.

Cada segundo parecía tardar una eternidad en acabar y dar lugar al otro, como si todos los relojes se hubieran complotado para lograr que, si era posible, todo resultara aún más terrible.

Hacía solo unas cuantas horas que había regresado de la deprimente casa de Severus Snape, pero parecía que habían pasado unos cuantos milenios. Harry se movió un poco, y gimió por lo bajo.

Al llegar, se había armado el bullicio que Snape había previsto, pero los Mortífagos no perdieron mucho tiempo con Harry, si no que corrieron a avisarle al Señor Tenebroso de la falsa alarma. La cicatriz punzó con fuerza y vigor durante las dos horas siguientes, y Harry sintió algo parecido a la compasión, porque a juzgar por la ira que el señor Tenebroso sentía, pocos quedarían exentos de la responsabilidad de haberle informado mal a su amo.

Por lo que, hasta que supiera algo en concreto, Harry se había resignado a la tediosa e irritante espera de que _algo_, lo que fuera, sucediera. Acurrucado contra la pared de piedra, abrazando su propio cuerpo en un intento de darse calor, aguardaba el regreso de los Mortífagos, en busca de información sobre su misterioso paradero en las últimas horas que se había ausentado del sótano en la Mansión Malfoy.

Era absurdo, ridículo y totalmente exasperante, que hubiera tenido que volver a su propia cárcel de la que había escapado.

En las últimas horas se había levantado bruscamente del frio y fétido suelo del sótano, con la intención de desaparecer, pero se había dejado caer nuevamente, al recordándose a sí mismo que debía esperar; sabía dolorosamente bien que apenas desapareciera los Mortífagos, Infernis, Dementores, y quién sabía que otras criaturas espantosas, se lanzarían en conjunto contra la familia Weasley y lo que Harry menos deseaba en ese momento era una nueva batalla.

Se dijo que cuando regresara, debía trasladarlos a todos a un lugar seguro, y luego marcharse junto a Ron y Hermione a un lugar alejado, y continuar con la tarea de destruir al último de los Horrocruxes. Harry tragó saliva y se desordenó su cabello bruscamente, como si así pudiera evitar que los pensamientos nadaran hacia su cabeza y lo torturaran una vez más.

En algún momento de esa interminable espera, absorbido por la oscuridad, Harry le dio un hilo coherente a aquella decisión que había tomado sin saberlo: no le diría a Ron ni a Hermione, y mucho menos a Ginny, lo que había visto.

Era una decisión egoísta y lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de no poder soportar la cara de angustia en el rostro de sus amigos. Podía imaginar la reacción de sus amigos a la perfección; la cara de espanto de Ron, La negación que le presentaría Hermione, alegando que había otra solución, las lágrimas en el rostro de Ginny...

No. Por supuesto que no. Se dijo que no podría soportar ver como sus amigos se derrumbaran frente a él, cuando el ya hacía un esfuerzo considerable por no hacerlo, por mostrar una entereza que no sentía realmente.

La puerta del oscuro sótano rechinó amenazadoramente al abrirse. Harry alzó la cabeza, y clavó su mirada en la figura que apareció en el umbral. De rostro pálido y decaído, como si hubiera envejecido cien años de golpe, Lucius Malfoy clavó sus grises ojos en los de Harry. Alzó la varita y Harry observó como las manos le temblaban.

Detrás de él se abría paso Narcisa Malfoy, con aspecto consumido que delataba repugnancia.

E inmediatamente a su lado, se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, con aspecto encolerizado, que aterrorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa que Harry hubiese visto aquel día.

"Genial" ironizó Harry, y mantuvo la vista en alto, desafiante.

—Con que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿verdad Potter? —musitó Malfoy en un susurro apagado.

Bellatrix soltó una risa espeluznante mientras se acercaba a Harry blandiendo la varita amenazadoramente.

Narcisa le puso una mano en el brazo, en señal de advertencia, pero Bellatrix, se la quitó de encima con expresión altanera.

—¡Suéltame Narcisa! Potter a burlado nuestra protección, pero ahora mismo confesara quien lo ayudo... ¿No es así, Haaarry? —dijo con expresión de infinito rencor apuntando con su varita a Harry. El muchacho la desafió con la mirada, sin importarle, o al menos pretenderlo eso, cuánto llegaría a doler el hechizo que pugnaba por salir de la varita de la bruja—. ¡_Crucio!_

* * *

Por segunda vez en una noche, el hechizo impacto en el cuerpo de Harry y este se derrumbó en el suelo entre espasmos. Apretó los dientes intentando no gritar, pero su expresión agónica decía más que mil palabras.

—¡Vamos, bebé! —canturreó Bellatrix—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? Oh, parece que el pequeño Harry necesita un poco de persuasión—. ¡_Crucio! —es__ta vez, sin poder evitarlo,_Harry prorrumpió en alaridos de dolor, gritando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Se concentro en recordar que en algún momento tendría que acabar, que no podía durar para siempre...

Y con la misma rapidez con la que había comenzado, el dolor desapareció. Harry quedó tendido en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, y con el rostro empapado en un sudor frio.

—Potter, podemos seguir así toda la noche... A menos que confieses pronto. De todas formas obtendremos la información, así que...—intervino Malfoy—. O… una poción de la verdad te aflojaría la lengua, tal vez…

—Estuve aquí. Todo el tiempo —balbuceó Harry entrecortadamente y respirando con dificultad.

—¡Mientes! _—__siseó Bellatrix y _Harry se volvió a retorcer de dolor al recibir un nuevo impacto del maleficio Cruciatus. El dolor lo consumió absolutamente, y apenas si fue consciente de la oscuridad que lo rodeó, cuando el intenso dolor producto del el maleficio se lo tragó por completo.

Despertó en medio de tal negrura, que no hubiera podido asegurar estar realmente despierto. Por un momento le costó trabajo recordar qué hacía allí y porqué se sentía tan mal.

Cuando recordó que día era, se incorporó de golpe y buscó a su alrededor la varita de Endrino.

—¡Mierda! —musitó, al caer en la cuenta que se la habían quitado, aunque de todas formas no estaba del todo seguro de poder aparecerse por su cuenta.

Harry se recostó otra vez contra la pared, y pestañeó pesadamente en medio de la oscuridad , pese al cansancio que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se quedó mirando el techo abovedado del sótano, pensando en cómo se las ingeniaría para escapar.

Necesitaba algo o alguien que lo ayudase a burlar los encantamientos protectores que de seguro le habían realizado tanto a la Mansión Malfoy, como a la casa de Muriel...Algo que pudiera aparecerse sin impedimento alguno...

Entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo lo podía haber pasado por alto?

Se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y le susurró a la negrura que lo envolvía: _¡Dobby!_

En ese mismo momento, se oyó un chasquido y un grito de congoja:

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡El amo ha llamado a Dobby y Dobby ha acudido en seguida, amo! —era Dobby, el elfo doméstico que daba pequeños saltitos de congoja en el suelo.

—¡Dobby! No hay tiempo, necesito salir de aquí. ¿Crees que puedes... ayudarme? —musitó Harry sin perder tiempo. En el piso de arriba, unos ruidos de sillas arrastrándose y voces subidas de tono se hicieron oír.

—Por supuesto, señor. Sujétese de Dobby—Harry le susurró el destino al oído y se sujeto del brazo del elfo. En cuestión de segundos se sumergió en una densa y asfixiante oscuridad que se lo tragó por completo,

* * *

_¡Hola! Muy buenas mañanas a todos, ¿cómo andan? __¡Espero que bien! Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí nos encontramos, frente a un nuevo capítulo. Juro solemnemente (?), que mejorará la calidad de los capítulos y la extensión a medida que avancemos. Estos primeros capítulos ya estaban escritos hace tiempo, y los estoy reescribiendo para subirlos presentables acá._

_ ¡Espero sus reviews contándome qué les pareció!_

_Un abrazo a todos, _

_Cam_


	14. De vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 14**

**De vuelta a casa**

—_¡Dobby! No hay tiempo, necesito salir de aquí. ¿Crees que puedes... ayudarme? —musitó Harry sin perder tiempo. En el piso de arriba, unos ruidos de sillas arrastrándose y voces subidas de tono se hicieron oír._

_—Por supuesto, señor. Sujétese de Dobby—Harry le susurró el destino al oído y se sujeto del brazo del elfo. En cuestión de segundos se sumergió en una densa y asfixiante oscuridad que se lo tragó por completo,_

* * *

La oscuridad se mezcló con colores apagados, y la conocida sensación de estar pasando por un tubo le produjo cierta sensación de alivio. Sus pies tocaron tierra bruscamente, y las rodillas se le doblaron. El olor a césped húmedo le impregnó el olfato y tardó una milésima de segundos en darse cuenta que estaba bajo una tormenta; la lluvia helada caía con fuerza y empapaba sus anteojos.

Se puso de pie, y dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia delante. Pero apenas hubo avanzado unos pasos, una fuerza invisible lo empujó violentamente hacia atrás. Aturdido a causa del inesperado golpe, Harry se incorporó jadeando y escudriño la penumbra, intentando buscar aquello que le había impedido avanzar. La desesperanza resbaló como si fuera hielo por su garganta cuando comprendió que eran los hechizos protectores que la Orden no había quitado.

—¡Dobby! —llamó Harry, intentando hacerse oír bajo el rugido de la lluvia.

—¡Dobby está aquí, Harry Potter! —chilló el elfo con su voz aguda y resonante.

—¿Dónde estamos, Dobby? —preguntó Harry, volviendo a escrutar a su alrededor, dispuesto a encontrar algo, cualquier indicio de vida, cualquier sonido. El miedo le cortaba la respiración. ¿Podía ser que nadie hubiera recibido su mensaje? La respiración se le entrecortaba bajo la incesante lluvia. Necesitaba alguna señal de que alguien había sobrevivido al ataque de los Mortífagos, lo que fuera…

—Donde usted le pidió a Dobby, señor —dijo Dobby con voz vehemente—. Harry Potter, señor, Dobby cree que alguien ha puesto un hechizo con alguna protección que Dobby no conoce, señor.

Harry se incorporó otra vez, respirando erráticamente, sin darse por vencido. Entornó los ojos por debajo de la lluvia, y gritó el nombre de Ron y de Hermione con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Su voz resonó e hizo eco bajo la amarga lluvia.

Harry se dejó caer otra vez de rodillas al suelo; estaba perdido y lo sabía. Las preguntas cruzaban como balas su mente y no encontraban respuestas. El miedo, el frío y el dolor cruzaban su cuerpo, y agradeció internamente que estuviera oscuro. Si los de la Orden no estaban allí porque habían decidió trasladarse a otro lugar más seguro, estaba perdido. Sería cuestión de minutos antes de que los mortífagos lo encontraran…

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, el muchacho creyó divisar, entre la cortina de lluvia helada, una pequeña luz.

Protegiéndose la cara con una mano del inesperado resplandor luminoso, Harry escuchó una voz muy familiar que se confundió bajo el chisporroteo de la lluvia.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Identifíquese!

—¿Ron? —Harry intentó incorporarse, pero su mejor amigo lo apuntó con la varita—. ¡Ron, soy yo! ¡Harry!

La luz se apartó unos centímetros de su cara y Harry divisó a un muchacho pelirrojo, alto y muy pecoso.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? —a Ron le brillaron los ojos, y bajó la varita—. ¡Harry! —exclamó Ron y soltó un torrente de groserías. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron extendió su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry estrechó su chaqueta empapada de regreso.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó el moreno, soltándose del abrazo de su mejor amigo, y escudriñándolo rápidamente con la mirada.

—Están todos vivos —contestó Ron con seriedad, y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Tú estás bien? —arrugó el ceño por debajo de la lluvia.

—Vivo —contestó Harry, sonriendo de medio lado. Su voz se cortó por otro grito, y cuando Harry alzó la vista, cinco personas paradas en torno a él, bajo la lluvia helada, lo apuntaban con la varita mágica.

—_¡Desma…!_

—¡No! Remus, es…es Harry, ¡Harry Potter! —Ron se interpuso entre su amigo y el hechizo, pero Lupin no bajó la varita.

—¡Apártate, Ronald! —Ron no se apartó, y Lupin hizo un movimiento brusco. Ron trastabilló y se apartó, y Harry encontró la varita de Lupin apuntándole fijamente el corazón—. ¿En qué pensó Harry Potter la primera vez que hizo un Patronus? ¡Contesta!

—En… en mis padres, ¿cierto? —jadeó Harry.

Remus no bajó la varita, y sus ojos penetraron los de Harry. Luego, lentamente, bajó la varita. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y soltó una exclamación ahogada de alivio.

—Eres tú —sonrió, y Harry se vio envuelto en un abrazo.

—Hay que entrar, Remus —exclamó el señor Weasley debajo el sonido de la lluvia—. No sabemos si siguieron a Harry o no. Es peligroso estar fuera —afirmó con gravedad.

—Creo que debemos interrumpir los encantamientos que impiden aparecerse aquí, Arthur —añadió Lupin. Pero al ver la cara que ponía Harry, agregó—; Será solo por unos segundos. Es más rápido y más seguro —sentencio Lupin severamente.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Harry, pero Lupin ya se dirigía hacia la casa, y describía amplios círculos con la varita mágica.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, aunque preció más bajo la lluvia helada, Harry desapareció con Ron y juntos aparecieron en su habitación.

Para amargura de Harry, el sanador Smith ya había sido alertado, y allí se encontraba. Se acercó con paso corto y rápido, el sanador Smith. Lo saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza, y le lanzó un hechizo de diagnostico. Harry lo vio arrugar el ceño. Ron había salido de la habitación para tranquilizar a su madre y a Hermione, y probablemente también a Ginny. Harry sonrió de medio lado y se recostó contra las almohadas con alivio, sintiendo los hechizos del sanador sobre su cuerpo. Smith le dio una poción revitalizante y otra para contrarrestar las secuelas del Cruciatus.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente —afirmó Smith, y rebuscó entre otras pociones que había apilado desordenadamente en el escritorio—. Tendré que administrarte una poción para dormir sin soñar por vía intravenosa, ya consumiste demasiadas por vía oral —le dio unos golpecitos a la jeringa transparente.

Harry contuvo la respiración, mientras el sanador le aplicaba la poción, y no soltó el aire hasta dejar de sentir el adormecimiento en el brazo.

Harry se recostó contra la almohada; oyó que Smith decía algo, pero no tuvo fuerza para entender qué. Le pesaban los parpados y los cerró. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes a todos! Aquí les traigo, con la llegada de la primavera, el capítulo 14. Espero que lo haya disfrutado mucho, y ya saben ¡espero sus reviews!_

_Con amor, _

_Cam_


	15. ¿Qué ha hecho?

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Qué ha hecho?**

—_Creo que con esto es suficiente —afirmó Smith, y rebuscó entre otras pociones que había apilado desordenadamente en el escritorio—. Tendré que administrarte una poción para dormir sin soñar por vía intravenosa, ya consumiste demasiadas por vía oral —le dio unos golpecitos a la jeringa transparente._

_Harry contuvo la respiración, mientras el sanador le aplicaba la poción, y no soltó el aire hasta dejar de sentir el adormecimiento en el brazo._

_Harry se recostó contra la almohada; oyó que Smith decía algo, pero no tuvo fuerza para entender qué. Le pesaban los parpados y los cerró. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, se había quedado profundamente dormido._

* * *

Los rayos de luz lo despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Harry se movió un poco, intentando escapar de la luz que le quemaba en la cara, pero desistió a los pocos minutos; sentía el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera dormido varias horas seguidas sin cambiar de posición.

Dejó escapar un bostezo y se estiró los brazos intentando desentumecerse, pero no abrió los ojos. Sabía que al despertar, se sumiría, otra vez, en una pesadilla infinita, que la poción para dormir le había ahorrado por unas cuantas horas.

Respiró hondo profundamente. Sabía que en algún momento debería abrir los ojos, porque no podía quedarse así por siempre… Pero sí por un rato más.

El sol del nuevo día se filtraba por la ventana. Aún con los ojos cerrados, recordó la lluvia que lo había empapado la noche anterior y bufó molesto; ¿cómo era que después de una tormenta así salía el sol?

Harry gimió suavemente, y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Como si al querer deshacerse de su recuerdo las palabras hubieran decidido por su cuenta volver, las palabras de Dumblendore y Snape resonaron en su cabeza con precisión:

_"—Usted sabe que ese hechizo está diseñado para sacar toda la magia del cuerpo y sobrecargar a la otra persona. Nadie puede vivir con exceso de magia, Dumbledore, pero ningún mago puede vivir sin ella. El señor de las Tinieblas morirá, pero Potter también. Aún si se midiera en la cantidad de magia que tiene que escapar de su cuerpo, las posibilidades de que lograra controlar la cantidad o incluso decidir cuándo es suficiente son…_

_—Ínfimas."_

Harry inhaló profundamente y apartó el brazo de su cara. Abrió los ojos, miró el techo y murmuró:

—Puedo con esto.

Las palabras le resultaron ajenas y hasta cómicas a sus propios oídos. Harry pestañó otra vez y entrecerró los ojos; veía todo difumado, como si se hallara en un gran cuadro de oleo y acuarelas y supuso que alguien debía de haberle quitado los anteojos, pues él no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Estiró la mano y tanteó la rígida superficie de su mesita de luz. Al encontrar sus gafas circulares se las colocó y el mundo se hizo visible nuevamente.

Harry se incorporó entre las almohadas y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Como había supuesto, era un esplendido día; los pájaros silbaban, se podía escuchar el rumor del agua de algún arrollo o lago cercano y el sol brillaba en lo alto.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Harry sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento. La puerta se abrió y entró Ron, alto y pecoso, y con una bandeja de desayuno bastante cargada en los brazos.

—¡Ah, estás despierto! —dijo embozando una sonrisa, pasándole la bandeja a Harry y sentándose a su lado—. Menos mal, mamá ya estaba loca con que no te despertabas y…

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó distraído Harry, tomando la bandeja, al tiempo que el estomago le rugía.

—Casi es mediodía, pero mama insistió en que te trajera el desayuno —murmuró Ron y poniendo los ojos en blanco añadió—: insiste con eso de que estás desnutrido.

Harry sonrió y sintió como los músculos de la comisura de la boca le dolían; hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

Desayunaron hablando y riendo. Ron mordisqueaba una tostada, cuando luego de un silencio, Harry preguntó fingiendo despreocupación:

—¿Y Ginny? —¿Porque debía ponerse rojo como un tomate?

—Está en su cuarto. Aún no ha despertado y no sabe que estás aquí. Se pondrá muy contenta. Ha estado muy... —dijo Ron y su risueño rostro se ensombreció—. Bueno, se preocupó mucho. Y no fue la única —parecía que Ron se debatía entre decirle algo a su amigo o no, pero finalmente Harry interrumpió el silencio con una nota de ironía en su voz.

—Sí, yo también la pasé genial cuando de la nada aparecí en un sótano, con un hombre lobo apuntándome con su varita, desarmadoy sin saber cómo rayos hab… —dijo Harry con sarcasmo, pero Ron lo interrumpió antes de que acabara de hablar.

—¿Sótano? ¿Hombre lobo?

—Em, sí —dijo Harry eludiendo su mirada. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo hablar del tema. Pero al ver que Ron no se iba a dar por vencido hasta tener una contestación decente, añadió—. Mira, yo…casi ni me acuerdo lo que sucedió allí —mintió.

—¿Allí? ¿Allí donde? Vamos, Harry ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

—Ya te dije, desperté en un sótano, creo que era en la mansión Malfoy, Greyback me apuntaba con la varita…Luego de "divertirse" un rato conmigo me dejó a solas. Ah, y antes me dijo que Voldemort —ignoró la mueca de dolor que hacia Ron—, quería debilitarme antes de regresar a por mí… Luego apareció Malfoy…

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Ron estupefacto.

—Así es. Me dio mi varita y me ayudó a salir y… eso —finalizó Harry, acomodándose, incómodo, entre las almohadas.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó Ron, desconfiado.

—No. Bueno, sí. Después me encontré con Snape. Sí, Ron, me encontré con Snape —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo iba a replicar—. Me contó… algunas cosas. Se ve que nos habíamos equivocado con él. No está con Voldemort, ¿sabes? Había planeado con Dumblendore todo desde el principio —dijo Harry con dificultada. El nombre parecía quemar en su garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Dumblendore también confiaba en él y sin embargo termino muerto! —dijo Ron exasperado.

—¡Por supuesto que le creí! Te aseguro que hablaba en serio. Me dijo que debía volver al sótano hasta dentro de tres días, cuando Voldemort regresara. Eso hice. Bellatrix se la ha pasado de lo lindo torturándome para sacarme información. Lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé luego de un encuentro especialmente doloroso. Cuando desperté comprendí que había perdido la noción del tiempo y llamé a Dobby. No me podía desaparecer y además los Mortífagos me habían quitado mi varita.

—¡Já! Si Snape es inocente entonces, ¿por qué no te dejo volver? ¿Por que permitió que te torturaran? ¡Ningún miembro de la orden hubiera permitido eso!

—¡Porque si hubiera regresado esa misma noche llevaría conmigo a una docena de Mortífagos! ¡Pero ahora, en cambio, Voldemort debe de estar castigándolos por dejarme escapar!

Ron iba a replicar, pero en ese momento la figura de Hermione, apareció por el umbral de la puerta e interrumpió la conversación con una sonrisa:

—¡Hola, Harry! —Dijo alegremente y se acercó a su cama. Luego dirigió sus ojos avellana llenos de vida nuevamente, hacia Ron y dijo—: Tu hermana ha despertado. No le dije nada…creo que será mejor que tú hables con ella primero, tengo miedo que no me crea…

—De acuerdo —asintió Rony se precipitó escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le dijeron que había vuelto? —cuestionó Harry, extrañado.

—Verás, Harry... —dijo Hermione sentándose al borde de la cama de Harry y retorciendo las manos con nerviosismo—. Ginny tomó verdaderamente mal tu secuestro. Es decir —se explicó—, no fue la única, todos temimos lo peor. Pero ella la pasó peor y… bueno, ella… —Hermione tomó aire y le brillaron los ojos—. Bien, debes tomarlo con calma —habló con rapidez y Harry tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para entender todas sus palabras—. Es una situación muy delicada, además el Sanador Smith no quería que te lo contásemos porque cree que te puede hacer mal si te estresas demasiado… Pero bueno, lo verás por tu cuenta sino, y además Ginny no nos creerá hasta que no te vea…

—Hermione, habla —masculló Harry, sentándose completamente en la cama. El corazón le había comenzado a latir muy rápido.

—Bien, Ginny comprendió que su vida no tenía sentido si tu no estabas en ella y…

Harry empalideció.

—¿Qué hizo? —la voz le salió en un suave murmullo—. ¡Contesta! ¿Que hizo, Hermione? —gimió Harry.

—Harry, por favor tranquilízate. No lograras nada poniéndote así, solo una recaída —suplicó Hermione, y un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos.

—¿Que hizo, Hermione?

—Se intentó suicidar, Harry.

El corazón le retumbó contra los oídos y pareció detenerse segundos eternos. Cuando Harry alzó las manos para llevárselas a la boca y contener las repentinas nauseas que lo sobrevinieron, notó que le temblaban violentamente.

* * *

_¡Hola! Mejor tarde que nunca. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo! Y ya saben, espero sus reviews :3_


	16. Promételo

**Capítulo 16**

**Promételo**

—_¿Que hizo, Hermione?_

—_Se intentó suicidar, Harry._

_El corazón le retumbó contra los oídos y pareció detenerse segundos eternos. Cuando Harry alzó las manos para llevárselas a la boca y contener las repentinas nauseas que lo sobrevinieron, notó que le temblaban violentamente._

* * *

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando respirar profundamente. Se dejó caer contra las almohadas y se mordió los labios. Sintió la mano de Hermione cálida, temblorosa y pequeña cuando la alzó y la posó, vacilante, en su hombro.

—Harry —su voz también temblaba y Harry no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que estaba llorando.

No se molestó en contestar, pero inhaló profundamente en respuesta.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —la voz tembló primero y luego se afirmó. La sintió tomar aire para controlarse, y soltar su hombro para apoyar la mano en su cabello y acariciarlo suavemente—, y quiero que dejes de pensarlo ya mismo.

—¿Sabes que estoy pensando? —abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para enfrentar los ojos marrones—. Lo sabes, Hermione, lo sabes porque es el mismo pensamiento que tengo siempre que suceden cosas así.

—Ginny no está muerta —Hermione habló fríamente, pero los ojos le brillaron inundados en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, ignorando las palabras de Hermione—. ¿Por qué siempre término haciéndoles daño a las personas que me rodean? ¿Por qué, Hermione?

—Harry, basta —lo frenó Hermione, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Basta! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo que no tengo la culpa de nada! —cuestionó, y luego soltó entre dientes—: Por mi culpa intentó matarse —las palabras le quemaron los labios—. Por mi culpa casi muere. Mía, y de nadie más.

—¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpió Hermione, hablando en un susurro—. Sí tienes la culpa —observó la expresión de Harry contorsionarse de dolor momentáneamente y endurecerse luego, y añadió rápidamente—: tienes la culpa de que Ginny te ame tanto que haya comprendido que su vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás en ella. Tienes razón, entonces es toda tu culpa.

Harry cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pasará si…? —la angustia le hizo estragos en la voz. Tragó saliva y continuó—, ¿qué pasará si las cosas no salen tan bien en esta guerra, Hermione? ¿Qué pasara si…?

—No lo digas —le advirtió Hermione entre dientes—. No te atrevas a decirlo.

—¿Te das cuenta, Hermione? ¡Tres días! ¡Solo tres días! ¡Y ya intentó quitarse la vida! —ignoró su comentario y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? "Adiós, Ginny, deja de amarme y serás feliz". A veces eres tan idiota, Harry —suspiró—. Ginny te ama más que nada en el mundo y solo quiere que tú seas feliz. Eres lo que ella necesita para ser feliz.

—Y estaría mejor si no lo fuera.

—No digas tonterías —lo contradijo mordazmente—. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es llamarla, decirle que venga, abrazarla y hablar con ella para que comprenda que hay formas más coherentes, razonables y maduras de manejar las cosas si… si las cosas no salen bien.

Hermione se había puesto muy pálida y los ojos volvían a brillarle llenos de lágrimas.

Harry parpadeó; le ardían los ojos. Alzó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Hermione, que se la devolvió con intensidad. No lo pidió en voz alta, pero Hermione, como siempre, pareció comprenderlo, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry apretó los dientes y le devolvió el abrazo, pestañando constantemente y sintiendo la angustia destrozarle la garganta. El cabello de Hermione le hacía cosquillas.

—Estamos contigo —murmuró Hermione con vos ahogada—. Lo estaremos siempre y no dejaremos que eso pase.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, entre los brazos de Hermione, sintiéndose el ser más miserable del universo. Les estaba fallando; les estaba mintiendo y él más que nadie en el mundo sabía cuánto dolía eso.

—Todo estará bien —prometió Hermione, acariciándole la espalda. Rompió el abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas—. Voy a ver si Ginny puede bajar. Les hará bien hablar —sonrió—, a ambos.

Harry asintió otra vez con la cabeza, esta vez sin fuerzas para replicar. Hermione salió por la puerta y Harry se dejó hundir entre los almohadones.

Pocos minutos después oyó que alguien llamaba la puerta. Con la garganta repentinamente seca, musitó un breve "entra", para comprobar si su voz era firme.

No distinguió bien lo que paso a continuación, pues lo único que vio fue que un borrón pelirrojo entraba en la habitación y se echó entre sus brazos, casi quitándole los anteojos y obligándolo a reprimir un gemido de dolor por la brusquedad del abrazo.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la blanca sabana para evitar derramar lágrimas, mientras Ginny lo abrazaba y sus sollozos resonaban en la oscura habitación, pues Hermione había cerrado las cortinas, y ahora se filtraba por la ventana una tenue luz otoñal.

Harry se separó de ella lentamente, y sujetó la mano que estaba vendada entre las suyas. La herida estaba tapada bajo las vendas, que se extendían hacia el pliegue del brazo.

Alzó la vista, con los ojos impregnados de dolor y susurró en un susurro sin sonido, apenas moviendo los labios: _«¿Por qué?»_

Ginny apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza. Harry puso una mano debajo de su mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero cuando hubo hecho la conexión visual con la pelirroja, todas las réplicas que momentos antes bullían en su interior, se desvanecieron. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo prométeme que no volverá a pasar.

—Tú prométeme que nunca más volverás a dejarme —le rebatió ella—. ¿Ves? No me pidas que prometa, si tú mismo no puedes hacer una promesa igual de importante.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eso es algo que no puedo prometer.

—Entonces yo tampoco puedo.

—¡No seas infantil, Ginny! —se escandalizó Harry, alzando la voz—. Yo no tengo control en lo que suceda. Por supuesto que no voy a matarme, pero… —se le ahogó la voz—, pero no es algo que pueda controlar. Tú sí.

—No quiero controlarlo.

—Ginny, por favor —suplicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su llanto la conmovió, pero tan orgullosa como siempre, no se doblegó—. Ginny, depende de mí la vida de muchas personas. Soy el único capaz de ponerle fin a esta masacre. Solo yo. Sabes que si tengo que dar mi vida por ti lo haría sin dudarlo. Sabes que lo daría todo por ti —murmuró—. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que si el día de mañana, yo me encuentro con Voldemort, y no salgo con vida, tú tampoco lo hagas. Y por mi culpa.

—Haga lo que haga es de mi incumbencia —contestó ella con firmeza—. No me puedes pedir que te vea morir y continúe como si nada.

Harry se volvió a dejar caer con impotencia entre las almohadas.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Más que a nada. Yo no puedo prometerte volver de esta batalla —dijo y Ginny sacudió la cabeza con frustración—, pero si puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que pueda por regresar junto a ti.

—Yo… no lo sé, Harry. No sé si podría seguir viviendo si tú —susurró Ginny, mordiéndose el labio con angustia.

Harry se incorporó muy bruscamente e hizo una mueca de dolor. Ginny abrió los ojos, alarmada. Harry respiró hondo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Acarició con suavidad su mejilla, y acercó sus labios a los de Ginny. Los rozó, y sin sobre su boca, susurró:

—Por favor —suplicó, apartándose juguetonamente cuando Ginny buscó sus labios con anhelo. La miró a los ojos—. Por favor. Promételo.

—Eso es chantaje, Potter —intentó sonreír.

Harry volvió a rozar sus labios, y deslizó su boca por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su oído.

—Por favor —susurró, y Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento estrellarse contra su cuello.

—Te lo prometo.

Harry apartó sus labios de su rostro, y le sonrió.

—Te amo —las palabras le salieron en un balbuceo, silenciosas, inentendibles. Pero Ginny sonrió al escucharlas, y cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo la presión de sus labios en los suyos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Y ya saben, ¿qué tal reviews como relgalito de Navidad adelantado?

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Cam


	17. La noche, la luna y el lago

**Capítulo 17**

**La noche, la luna y el lago.**

—_Te amo —las palabras le salieron en un balbuceo, silenciosas, inentendibles. Pero Ginny sonrió al escucharlas, y cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo la presión de sus labios en los suyos._

* * *

Harry despertó súbitamente. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto en sudor; lo podía notar en las sabanas y en el rostro. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente le ardía furiosamente; había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, que al parecer estaba particularmente furioso con sus Mortífagos por haber fallado, una vez más, en su misión de capturar a Harry Potter.

Se apartó el cabello de la frente húmeda y presionó su mano contra la cicatriz. El pecho le subía y le bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, y una sensación de inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo.

Voldemort había mencionado a un "traidor", alguien que, según él, era el responsable de que los Mortífagos lo hubieran encontrado y secuestrado aquella noche.

Frotándose la frente, se incorporó entre las almohadas, intentando acompasar su agitada respiración. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, frotándose la cicatriz en forma de rayo con la mano derecha, e intentando ahuyentar los oscuros pensamientos que se formaban en su mente. La idea de que uno de los suyos lo hubiera traicionado le resultaba impensable.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Confiaba en todas y cada una de las personas que lo rodeaban, y les guardaba un cariño que iba más allá de lo que pudiera expresar con palabras.

Se sobresaltó cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche con pesadas campanadas, y se levantó con cuidado de la cama.

Se dirigió al baño caminando cuidadosamente, contento de comprobar que podía moverse con facilidad. Se miró el rostro en el espejo del baño; oscuras ojeras surcaban sus ojos, y estaba más pálido de lo normal. La cicatriz brillaba en su frente. Harry se empapó el rostro con agua fría y lo secó con una toalla.

Sujetándose de todo lo que encontraba a su paso para no tropezar, pues la casa entera se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, que rechinó suavemente al abrirse; la repentina urgencia por respirar aire fresco lo pilló desprevenido; se sentía ahogado, asfixiado por esa maldita angustia que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y salió a la fría noche. La luz de la luna alivió la oscuridad, y Harry observó superficialmente el jardín trasero de la majestuosa casa.

No se parecía en nada al jardín de la Madriguera, que tenía un aspecto desordenado, descuidado y extremadamente familiar, si no que tenía un cierto toque majestuoso y vivaz, lleno de plantas y flores que Harry no había visto nunca en Londres.

Al final del jardín, había una verja que marcaba el final del terreno. Del otro lado, las colinas dibujaban el paisaje, y se observaba la luna llena fantasmagórica e imponente.

Harry se dirigió a la verja, y apoyó ambas manos. Bajó la cabeza y tomó aire profundamente. Había hablado con Ron y Hermione, hacía menos de unas horas y habían decidido partir al día siguiente. Después de discutir un rato largo, el trío había concluido que la prioridad en ese momento era emprender nuevamente la búsqueda de los restantes Horrocruxes.

Ante la tenaz insistencia de Hermione, habían hablado con el Sanador Smith sobre si era conveniente que Harry no permaneciera más bajo sus cuidados y pudiera «realizar actividades de cierto riesgo». El sanador Smith había asegurado que Harry se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero que aún así debía cuidarse porque sus defensas permanecían bajas luego del ataque; había indicado pocos esfuerzos al menos durante una semana, y Harry temía que Hermione se tomara el límite de tiempo al pie de la letra.

Harry suspiró, y el vaho de su aliento empañó el aire. ¿Qué le esperaba por delante? ¿Que resultaría de la batalla con Voldemort?

Abandonar la cálida casa y la compañía de quienes amaba no iba a ser tarea fácil. Volver a la carpa, al frío, al hambre, a los riesgos… Resultaba tentador quedarse allí, con la compañía de Ginny y los cariños de los Weasley, y dejar que el tiempo simplemente transcurriera.

No; Harry sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Se odió internamente por sus pensamientos: mientras el tiempo transcurría, las personas seguían muriendo.

Se quedó mirando la luna un rato que se le antojó eterno. No estaba seguro de qué hora era. El rocío empapaba el césped y los grillos cantaban en el silencio de la noche.

—_¡Expelliarmus! —_gritó una voz detrás suyo, y Harry no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se vio expulsado hacia un costado, y cayó al césped de espaldas.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, alzando la varita para escudriñar el rostro de su atacante.

—¿Pelirroja? —exclamó con sorpresa—. ¡Ginny, detente! Soy yo, Harry.

—¿Harry? —Ginny alzó la varita iluminada y recorrió su rostro con la luz—. Oh, Harry, ¡lo siento tanto! es que escuché un ruido, salí a investigar y creí… ¡No vuelvas asustarme así! —susurró a la defensiva, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Siento haberte asustado, pelirroja —sonrió Harry forzadamente, y levantó una mano para apartarle el cabello del rostro. Ginny cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… tenía ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire, ya sabes.

—¿Ahora? —Ginny rió—. ¿No pudiste haber esperado hasta mañana? De esa forma nos habríamos ahorrado el susto.

Harry no rió y se humedeció los labios.

—Mañana… Ginny, mañana nos vamos —bajó la cabeza.

El silencio parecía habérselos tragado; si no fuera porque oía el silbido de la respiración de Ginny, Harry habría pensado que estaba solo.

Harry tomó aire para armarse de valor y levantó la vista, buscando los ojos de Ginny.

Esta vez, no hubo necesidad de hablar; se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Ginny miraron con tanta intensidad los de él, que sintió cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Y entonces, repentinamente, Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Harry la miró, y sintió un dolor agudo en la garganta. Asintió con la cabeza también.

—Sabía que lo entenderías —sonrió de medio lado, y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Ginny cerró los ojos.

—Llévame contigo —musitó en voz baja.

—Ginny, sabes que no puedo hacer eso —retiró la mano del rostro de Ginny, y la apoyó en la verja.

—¿Por qué no? Te prometo que no seré un estorbo. Ni siquiera deberán contarme qué sucede. Me quedaré a salvo de ser necesario, pero no puedo soportar la idea de no saber dónde estás. Por favor, Harry.

—Yo… Mira, Ginny, hay una batalla inminente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que me enfrente con Voldemort. Podrían pasar días, semanas o incluso años —musitó Harry, con voz apagada—. Debes entender que si algo te sucede, cualquier cosa, me entregaría a Voldemort sin dudarlo. No me hagas llegar a eso.

—¿Y tú crees que yo no? ¿Acaso dudas que no daría la vida por ti si te pasase algo? —dijo Ginny, que poco a poco iba subiendo el volumen de la voz.

—¡Es distinto! Pelirroja, de mí depende el fin de esta guerra. Créeme me gustaría que todo fuse diferente, pero no es así. Es lo que me tocó vivir, es mi destino. Prometo que te escribiré pronto, tan pronto como pueda.

—¡No es justo! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, Harry Potter!- Chilló Ginny separándose de él.

Harry cerró los ojos; sabía que se merecía cada una de las blasfemias que Ginny tuviera para darle, pero el nudo en la garganta se acentuó.

—Voldemort arruinó mi vida, Ginny —murmuró, esforzándose por hablar claramente—. No voy a permitir que también arruine la tuya —vaciló, y luego apartó sus ojos de su rostro—. Y si por desear que permanezcas a salvo soy egoísta, entonces sí, soy la persona más egoísta que existe sobre la faz de la tierra —su voz dejaba ver un tono severo pero impregnado por el dolor. Las palabras de Ginny lo habían herido el lo más profundo de su ser.

—Yo… —Ginny soltó un bufido—. No quise decir eso —admitió—, lo siento.

—Ginny, tienes que entenderlo. Por favor —suplicó, mirándola otra vez—. Sería mucho más difícil hacer esto si tú estuvieras conmigo todo el tiempo. Quiero que estés conmigo, pelirroja, créeme que lo quiero más que nada en el mundo. Pero sería todo mucho más complicado de lo que ya es.

—Entiendo —los ojos de Ginny brillaron, y alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Harry—. No me gusta, lo detesto y odio profundamente tu instinto protector y heroico, pero lo entiendo.

Harry sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de ti —la besó. Primero el beso fue tierno, cuidadoso, paciente y delicado. Pero luego sus bocas comenzaron a buscarse más y más; Harry sentía la sangre hervir bajo sus propios labios, y el corazón retumbando contra sus oídos.

Ginny rompió el beso y se quedó con el rostro suspendido a centímetros del de Harry, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, jadeando.

—¿Qué sucede? —se impacientó Harry, volviendo a buscar sus labios.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —la voz de Ginny tembló levemente—. Conozco un lugar muy bonito cerca de aquí… ¿Vienes, moreno? —susurró dentro del beso.

—¿Es una pregunta, pelirroja? —jadeó Harry, y Ginny sonrió.

Caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos, Harry preguntando insistentemente dónde era el lugar y Ginny evadiendo sus preguntas. Cuando atravesaron la verja Harry se exasperó, y Ginny le aseguró que no saldrían de los límites. Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño prado, rodeado por una vegetación muy tupida. Era un lugar muy hermoso.

Harry levantó la vista, y vio una pequeña laguna, lisa como la superficie de un espejo, reflejando la inmensa luna de forma fantasmagórica. Ginny se soltó de su mano, le dio la espalda a Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Harry.

—¿Bien? —se dio vuelta—. ¿Hay algo que haya estado alguna vez bien?

—Pelirroja…

—No.

—Todo estará bien —insistió Harry, y la abrazó por la espalda—. Te prometo que todo estará bien.

—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido, girándola para ver sus ojos.

—Prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado por siempre. Y sin embargo vienes así como así a decir que te va…

—No importa qué tan lejos esté —murmuró, interrumpiéndola—, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.

La besó una vez más, con fuerza e ímpetu. Quiso decirle por medio de sus labios cuánto la amaba y lo logró. Ginny profundizó el beso y hundió sus dedos en el cabello negro. Harry deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa, y sintió que la piel le hervía cuando la yema de sus dedos y la piel suave se encontraron.

El beso era violento, pasional y frenético. Sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, y Harry tomo su rostro entre sus manos, besándola con más fervor, si eso era posible. Sus cuerpos se buscaron y no tardaron en encontrarse.

El tacto suave de su piel desnuda contra la de él lo enloqueció completamente. Mordió, besó y acarició cada poro y cada peca de su cuerpo, buscando más. _Deseando _más.

Estaban los dos solos, amándose debajo de la luna, en mitad de la noche, deshaciéndose y rearmándose junto al lago.

Él y ella, de pronto, se convirtieron en una sola persona.

* * *

_Amor, amor y mucho amor (?). No es que sea un regalo de San Valentín, es que... Bueno, San Valentín si puede tener algo que ver, pero solo en el sentimiento, jeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Cariños,_

_Cam._


	18. Adiós

**Capítulo 18**

**Adiós**

_El tacto suave de su piel desnuda contra la de él lo enloqueció completamente. Mordió, besó y acarició cada poro y cada peca de su cuerpo, buscando más. Deseando más._

_Estaban los dos solos, amándose debajo de la luna, en mitad de la noche, deshaciéndose y rearmándose junto al lago._

_Él y ella, de pronto, se convirtieron en una sola persona._

* * *

Apretó los dientes cuando el sanador Smith le introdujo una delgada y repugnante aguja por debajo de la piel, justo en el pliegue del brazo.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó Harry entre dientes, y con muchas ganas de tomar aquella aguja que Smith le estaba inyectando y metérsela por…

—Es una poción revitalizante. Ayudará a que te sientas mejor.

—Me siento bien.

—Lo sé —murmuró secamente, sin hacerle mucho caso, y con sumo cuidado le extrajo la aguja.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, que se hallaba a los pies de la cama y observaba a Harry con una mirada reprobadora—, por todo.

Smith le sonrió.

—Por nada —dijo mientras acomodaba las últimas cosas—. Fue un placer haberte conocido, Harry Potter.

El «el placer es mío» se le quedó atascado en la garganta y como toda respuesta asintió gravemente con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano. Ron, sentado a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

Smith le lanzó una escrutadora mirada y salió, con paso rápido y seguro, por la puerta.

—Te salvó la vida, Harry —le recordó Hermione.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que me caiga mal —masculló, frotándose el brazo.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero (y para el gran alivio de Harry) Ron la interrumpió:

—Bueno… ¿nos vamos ya?

—Sí, vámonos —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Ron se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y dejo que ella pasara primero. Luego miró a Harry que se había quedado rezagado y no aparataba la vista de la ventana, que mostraba un cielo gris.

—¿Vienes, Harry?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí… —dudó—, ¿les importaría esperarme unos minutos? No tardaré.

—Eh, sí, claro —dijo Ron intercambiando una mirada de recelo con Hermione, que lo esperaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando Hermione y Ron cerraron la puerta, se puso de pie y se dirigió al rellano superior. Al llegar a la habitación que deseaba, tocó la puerta un par de veces y, al no obtener respuesta, entró.

La habitación de Ginny era muy bonita; recorrió con la mirada las paredes cubiertas de pósters de Quidditch y banderines de Hogwarts y detuvo sus ojos verdes en la cama que había en el centro de la habitación.

Ella dormía de costado, acurrucada sobre sí misma. El cabelló pelirrojo caía a un costado de la cara, una mano se escurría por debajo del almohadón y la otra caía a un lado de la cama. Una pierna se enredaba a la sábana blanca y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

La sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry inesperada e intrusa y él se acercó despacio para no interrumpir su sueño. La madera del suelo crujió cuando él se puso de cuclillas al lado de la cabecera de la cama.

Alzó una mano torpemente y la acercó a su rostro, sin llegar a tocarla. Le apartó el cabello pelirrojo de la cara.

—Te amo, pelirroja —su voz fue apenas un susurro. Harry tragó saliva, y dejó que su pulgar rozara su mejilla.

Ron y Hermione esperaban abajo, impacientes, la llegada de su amigo.

—¿Qué crees que haya ido a hacer? —preguntó Ron.

—Creo que se está despidiendo —murmuró Hermione y suspiró—. Ayer hablé con él. Está asustado, Ron —se mordió el labio—. Tiene miedo de no…de no volver.

—Lo sé. Ginny también está destrozada, no me animé a decirle que nos íbamos.

—Creo que él lo ha hecho.

—¿Harry?

—Sí. —Ron suspiró. Hermione vaciló antes de preguntar—. ¿Le avisaste a tus padres?

—Solo a papá. Ya sabes como es mi madre; hará lo indecible por que nos quedemos. Usaría de excusa a Ginny, nos dirá que ella no lo soportara, que intentara suicidarse nuevamente… y dudo mucho que Harry pueda soportar una acusación tan directa. Últimamente está muy sensible.

Ron atrajo a Hermione junto a él y la rodeó en un cálido abrazo. Ella se estremeció ante el inesperado gesto.

Harry bajó las escaleras lentamente. Sujetaba la varita con la mano derecha y se aferraba a la baranda de la escalera con la otra.

—Harry…

—Quisiera que ustedes se quedasen aquí —dijo directamente cuando llegó a ellos. Los miró profundamente a los ojos.

—De ninguna manera.

—Sabes que nos iremos contigo —Ron lo miró fijamente—. Estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase —enfatizó.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry. Una vez nos dijiste que estábamos a tiempo de echarnos atrás. Ya ves, no lo hemos hecho.

—Y no lo haremos —añadió Ron.

—Lo sé —Harry suspiró, y se llevó una mano al cabello para desordenarlo—. No saben cuánto agradezco eso, de verdad. Yo solo… de verdad me gustaría que se quedaran aquí —forzó a sus labios a formar una sonrisa—. De verdad —repitió, y los miró cuidadosamente y luego bajó la vista—. Porque si ustedes vienen conmigo, tendrán que prometerme que si en algún momento considero que tienen que correr lejos y salvarse, lo harán. Y sé que no me prometerán eso —se fortó los ojos por detrás de los cristales de los anteojos—. Por eso desearía que se queden.

—Harry…

—No, Hermione. Si vas a decirme que todo estará bien, no lo hagas —pidió en voz baja—. Por favor.

—Vamos a vencerlo, Harry —susurró Ron, y su voz le llegó lejana y profunda. Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Eso sí podemos prometerte.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Miró una última vez la casa y mirando a sus amigos, murmuró:

—Vámonos.

Juntos desaparecieron en un fogonazo de luz blanca; una luz cegadora. El último rayo de esperanza se había puesto en acción.

Aterrizaron con un golpe seco en un bosque. Harry se desplomó en el suelo, carente de las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse de pie. Bajo su cuerpo, podía distinguir las crujientes hojas que anunciaban el otoño.

En el instante en que comprendió donde estaban y, sobre todo, de donde se habían ido, las lágrimas sobrepasaron cualquier barrera que hubiera creado para evitarlas y, sin poder evitarlo, las sintió resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¡Harry…!

Hermione se había acercado y lo rodeó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, diciéndole palabras inentendibles, y meciéndolo de atrás para delante con mucha suavidad, como una madre con su criatura, intentando que se calmara.

Puedo sentir que ella también lloraba. Sintió como Ron le ponía una mano en el hombro. Se avergonzó por ello; se avergonzó por llorar frente a sus mejores amigos, por llorar cuando se suponía que debía ser el fuerte. Por llorar cuando sabía muy bien que en una guerra no había tiempo para esas debilidades.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas resbalaban una detrás de otra, no importaba cuánto hiciera para contenerlas. Los brazos de Hermione se cerraban entorno a su cuerpo, y su calor lo adormecía.

Era muy agradable estar entre los brazos de Hermione, como un niño pequeño. Era muy agradable, crear, por unos momentos, la ilusión de que todo iba a ir bien. Pero, ¿cuánto más se podría mentir así mismo?

No quería dejar de llorar; no quería que Hermione lo soltara nunca. Quería que lo consolasen, que le dijesen que todo saldría de maravillas, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, nada de que temer…

Sin embargo, aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban ardientes por sus ojos, los sollozos que quebraban el ambiente, su respiración irregular y entrecortada, decían lo contrario.

Los sollozos no cesaban, las lágrimas no se detenían y Harry seguía ahogándose en su propio e infinito dolor.

El tiempo se hizo infinito; los segundos parecieron detenerse, alargarse. ¿Había pasado un minuto, una hora un año?

Harry tenía la sensación de haberse quedado sin lágrimas. Los sollozos se fueron serenando, y el cansancio lo adormeció.

No supo cómo entró en la carpa recién armada y se recostó en la cama inferior. Hermione se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle, suavemente, pero él apenas la escuchaba.

Ella le decía exactamente lo que quería oír, pero en vez de reconfortarlo, eso hacía que se sintiese asqueado de sí mismo; sabía perfectamente que era mentira.

Nada iba a estar bien. Iba a morirse. Iba a dejar que lo mataran. Iba a entregar su vida en cambio de la paz… una paz que no disfrutaría. Sabía que lo que haría se ganaría el respeto de muchos, y sin embargo no se atrevía a confesárselo a sus mejores amigos.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y por sus mejillas se adivinaban las lágrimas. Hermione le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente, y Ron a su lado, apoyaba las afirmaciones de su mejor amiga con simples gestos o breves acotaciones.

Al cabo de un rato muy largo, o tal vez muy pequeño, dejó de saber si lo que estaba pasando era real o se había quedado dormido. Simplemente se dejó llevar por las cosas que sus amigos decían, dejó que lo convencieran.

Más tarde se enfrentaría a la realidad. Pero por ahora…Por ahora podía soñar.


End file.
